L'héritage d'Éole
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Post CotBP. Elizabeth s'apprête à épouser Will, quand il disparait en mer. Pourra-t-elle déjouer seule le complot qui se met en place, ou recevra-t-elle une aide inattendue?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Disney et de Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Rating: **T, rien de bien violent ou olé-olé, mais quelques sous-entendus.

**Prologue**

"Je suis la légendaire Anne Bonny ! » lança Elizabeth Swann avec emphase, perchée sur un rocher, agitant un bâton récupéré sur la grève en guise de sabre.

Si sa gouvernante, Miss Robbins, avait pu la voir à cet instant, elle en aurait fait une attaque. Les cheveux habituellement soigneusement coiffés en bataille, la robe maculée de sable mouillé retroussée au-dessus des chevilles, la jeune demoiselle n'avait vraiment pas l'allure qui seyait à la fille du gouverneur de Port Royal !

Mais quelle importance ? Les occasions de s'amuser devenaient de plus en plus rares alors qu'Elizabeth approchait de ses quatorze ans. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser avec Will Turner. C'était lui qui avait découvert la grotte en haut de la plage et lui en avait parlé, une semaine plus tôt. L'idée de s'y rendre sans prévenir personne pour y jouer en cachette aux pirates dès que l'apprenti forgeron aurait un après-midi de libre était, en revanche, de l'Elizabeth Swann pur-jus.

« Et moi je suis… le capitaine Kidd ! » clama Will avec un enthousiasme davantage destiné à faire plaisir à sa compagne de jeu que dû à un véritable engouement pour le sujet.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard navré. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un garçon cachant selon toute évidence un passé de pirate pouvait être à ce point ignorant en la matière, et toujours si réticent à l'aborder. Parfois, elle doutait que ce soit de la simple comédie pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

« Le capitaine Kidd ne navigue pas avec Anne Bonny, expliqua-t-elle avec patience. Il est mort depuis des années. On l'a pendu et ensuite, on a suspendu son corps au dessus de la Tamise pour servir d'avertissement aux autres pirates, c'est le capitaine Norrington qui me l'a raconté.

– Waouh, fit Will, nettement plus intéressé par le sort du forban que par le jeu. Il y est resté combien de temps ?

– Je l'ignore. Miss Robbins est arrivée sur ses entrefaites et a dit à Norrington qu'il devrait avoir honte de raconter des horreurs pareilles à une jeune fille de bonne famille comme moi. Alors il s'est excusé, et depuis il prend bien garde de ne plus aborder le sujet. Chaque fois que la conversation devient intéressante, c'est la même chose. »

Elizabeth Swann donna un coup dans le vide avec son bâton pour évacuer sa frustration. Le seul but de sa gouvernante dans l'existence semblait d'ôter toute satisfaction à celle de l'adolescente dont elle avait la charge.

« Bon, alors, où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui. Pas de Kidd, même si vous avez le même prénom. Anne Bonny navigue avec le capitaine Rackham. Ou Calico Jack, si tu préfères. »

Will hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait cette fois-ci compris son rôle. Elizabeth brandit une nouvelle fois son bâton.

« Je suis la légendaire Anne Bonny ! répéta-t-elle, essayant de rassembler la même conviction que précédemment, malgré l'effet légèrement éventé de la déclaration.

– Il n'y a franchement pas de quoi s'en vanter ! »

Les deux enfants sursautèrent au son de la voix qui venait de retentir, et découvrirent le capitaine Norrington qui pénétrait dans la caverne. Il affichait un air sévère qui ne promettait rien de bon.

« Miss Swann, tout le monde vous cherche depuis des heures ! La nuit va bientôt tomber ! Votre père se faisait un sang d'encre. Il n'a pas encore mobilisé toutes nos troupes, mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

Déconfite, Elizabeth sauta à bas de son rocher.

« Et vous, Mr Turner, que faîtes-vous ici ?

– C'est son après-midi de congé, et il a parfaitement le droit de se promener sur la plage ! intervint Elizabeth.

– Sans doute, mais il pouvait me l'expliquer lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cramoisi, Will balbutia une réponse inintelligible.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, tous les deux. Miss Swann, je vous raccompagne. » trancha l'officier d'un ton sec.

Après avoir salué cérémonieusement Elizabeth et Norrington, Will prit ses jambes à son coup, soulagé d'avoir échappé à un sermon, mais craignant d'éventuelles suites à son escapade. Si le gouverneur venait se plaindre à Brown de sa conduite, il pourrait dire adieu à son apprentissage.

Elizabeth le vit s'éloigner avec dépit, et ignora le bras que lui tendait obligeamment Norrington.

« C'était mon idée, déclara-t-elle un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient la plage, avançant d'un bon pas. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Je ne veux pas que Will ait d'ennuis.

– Il ferait néanmoins bien de réfléchir à deux fois aux conséquences de ses actes, rétorqua le capitaine. Ce n'est pas votre domestique, il n'a pas à vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

– Et je ne le traite pas comme un domestique. C'est mon ami, protesta Elizabeth.

– Vous ne serez bientôt plus des enfants tous les deux. Je sais que cela n'a rien de réjouissant, mais il ne faut plus vous livrer à des fugues de ce genre, dans votre intérêt à tous deux. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous réprimander davantage, votre gouvernante s'en donnera à cœur joie. Je peux cependant ne pas mentionner le jeune William, si cela vous rassure. Vous serez simplement partie vous promener seule. »

Le ressentiment qu'Elizabeth éprouvait à l'égard de Norrington s'apaisa légèrement. Il n'était pas si terrible malgré son côté pompeux et moralisateur. Et sa fâcheuse idée, depuis sa promotion de capitaine, de porter une perruque poudrée. Le but était sans doute de se donner un air plus âgé et autoritaire pour en imposer à ses subordonnés plus âgés que lui, mais la jeune fille avait du mal à percevoir l'intérêt d'avoir l'air d'un vieux crouton avant l'heure. Elizabeth savait, pour avoir entendu les demoiselles de son entourage en parler, que le capitaine faisait tourner bien des têtes, mais de son côté, elle restait insensible à ses charmes. Il était certes plutôt beau, mais bien trop vieux pour elle. Au moins dix années les séparaient. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas rivaliser avec Will. Will était un pirate, après tout.

« Comment avez-vous deviné où nous étions ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus léger.

– Oh, vous savez, quand on veut attraper des pirates, rien de tel que penser en pirate, répondit malicieusement Norrington. Et où se cacheraient-ils, sinon dans une grotte du bord de mer ? Non, en réalité, cela tient plus du hasard. »

Le trajet de retour dans la fraîcheur du soir fut relativement agréable, jusqu'à ce que le gouverneur Swann et Miss Robbins se précipitent à leur rencontre. Elizabeth observa avec agacement son père se répandre en remerciements auprès de Norrington – comme s'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de forbans sanguinaires ! – tandis que Miss Robbins lui promettait une liste de punitions qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Elizabeth soupira. Elle venait peut-être de vivre sa dernière sortie en compagnie de Will. Si seulement le sort pouvait la lancer sur une voie plus inattendue que celle annoncée depuis sa naissance, celle d'une sage fille de bonne famille destinée à un beau mariage…

…

Le capitaine Chevalle, Seigneur des Pirates de la Méditerranée, se frayait péniblement un chemin parmi la foule bariolée de la Baie des Naufragés. Machinalement, il plongea la main dans la poche de son lourd manteau et la retira, rassuré. _Elle_ était toujours là. Au milieu de tous ces voleurs, on ne savait jamais…

« Eh, toi, mon garçon, lança-t-il en tirant sur sa fine moustache d'un air avantageux à un jeune homme athlétique au teint basané après lui avoir jeté un regard appréciateur, est-ce que le capitaine Teague est là ?

– Il vous attend », répondit le pirate en se poussant de la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé, faisant place au Seigneur des Pirates et le gratifiant d'un mince sourire.

Chevalle pénétra dans la pièce et vérifia que le jeune homme s'éloignait avant refermer l'embrasure et de s'avancer vers le capitaine Teague, qui grattait une guitare et ne s'était pas levé à son approche.

« Je l'ai, annonça Chevalle fièrement, sortant de sa poche une petite boîte en bois d'olivier, curieusement ouvragée.

– Bien joué, » approuva simplement Teague en la manipulant avec précaution.

Chevalle, un peu contrarié, s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé sans mal, mais j'ai réussi. Une quête digne de rentrer dans la légende.

– Sans doute, répondit Teague en dévisageant pour la première fois le pirate français attifé comme un courtisan. Hélas, pour des raisons évidentes, vos exploits devront rester strictement confidentiels. Si je vous ai demandé de retrouver cet objet et de me l'amener, c'est pour qu'il soit en sécurité ici, au secret, non pour que tout le monde connaisse son emplacement. Mais vos services ne sont pas oubliés. »

D'un geste de la main, il désigna un coffre de taille moyenne qui attendait sur une table. Le visage outrageusement fardé de Chevalle s'éclaira à la vue des doublons qu'il contenait.

« La générosité du Gardien du Code est proverbiale, souffla-t-il.

– En paiement de votre aide. Et de votre silence. Vos hommes en savent-ils long sur cette affaire ?

– À l'exception de mon second, et il est digne de confiance, autant qu'on peut l'être dans notre branche, rien du tout. Ce qui m'a valu quelques récriminations. Les hommes n'aiment pas chasser un trésor dont ils ne verront jamais la couleur.

– Le contenu de ce coffre devrait les consoler. »

Chevalle blêmit :

« Vous voulez dire que je dois partager ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de la récompense pour mes services, uniquement ! Je renonce déjà à la gloire qu'aurait dû m'apporter les exploits que j'ai accomplis ces derniers mois, s'il faut en plus abandonner les richesses ! Je suis un loyal serviteur du Code, comme tout le monde, mais je n'en reste pas moins un capitaine de la flibuste !

– À vous de diviser les parts comme vous l'entendez. Contentez-vous d'oublier cette boîte, désormais. »

Avec un geignement, Chevalle sortit, le coffre calé sous le bras. Regardant autour de lui, il constata, pour parachever sa déception, que le jeune flibustier musclé avait disparu. Tant pis. Autant obéir à Teague et ne plus penser à cette fichue boîte et aux difficultés qu'il avait eu pour l'obtenir. Il avait été presque tenté de la garder pour lui, mais il ne regrettait pas, à présent, d'avoir suivi scrupuleusement les ordres du Gardien du Code. Certains objets de pouvoir étaient bien trop puissants pour être utilisés par de simples mortels, fussent-ils des pirates de haut vol tel que lui-même.

Resté seul dans la cabine d'un ancien galion échoué depuis des années, Teague continua de faire tourner la boîte entre ses doigts calleux. Chevalle avait beau se pavaner comme un paon et se pousser du col à la moindre occasion, sa mission avait été délicate, et il s'en était tiré avec les honneurs. Désormais, l'objet était en sécurité au cœur d'une forteresse imprenable. Celui qui le convoitait ne mettrait pas de sitôt la main dessus. Non, il ne mettrait jamais la main dessus, ni lui, ni tous ses semblables assoiffés de désir de domination, prêts à balayer la traditionnelle lutte entre pirates et représentants des marines de toutes les nations pour leur propre profit.

…

À suivre.

…

Voilà, voilà ! Il s'agit pour l'instant d'un simple avant-goût, l'histoire ne démarre vraiment qu'au prochain chapitre, qui se déroule quelques années plus tard, après les événements du premier film. À bientôt !


	2. L'oncle Ebenezer

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. chapitre précédent.

Sammy : merci pour ta review ! Pas beaucoup de Norrington dans ce chapitre, mais ça changera par la suite !

**Chapitre 1**

**L'oncle Ebenezer**

Elizabeth aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle nageait dans le bonheur. Moins de quatre mois auparavant, ses fiançailles avec Will Turner, apprenti-forgeron de son état et pirate quand une bonne cause l'exigeait, avaient été annoncées à tout Port Royal. Son premier prétendant, le commodore Norrington, s'était élégamment effacé pour ne pas se mettre en travers d'un grand amour, et le gouverneur Swann, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, avait accepté le choix étrange de sa fille.

Malheureusement, épouser bientôt Will ne voulait pas dire qu'elle échappait à toutes les corvées qu'on attendait d'une jeune demoiselle de son rang. Recevoir les dames importantes de la colonie pour le thé, par exemple, et écouter poliment leurs papotages sans intérêt. Mais son père estimait qu'elle devait apprendre à se conduire en parfaite hôtesse et maîtresse de maison, et c'est avec résignation qu'en cette fin d'après-midi, Elizabeth se retrouvait dans le jardin ombragé de la demeure du gouverneur, écoutant Mrs Cox, Mrs Fowler et Mrs Daniels se repaître des différents ragots. Étant la plus jeune et encore célibataire, on n'attendait d'Elizabeth qu'une approbation polie à chaque commentaire de ses aînées.

« Savez-vous ce que m'a raconté Mrs Dayton, l'autre jour ? lança Mrs Fowler d'un ton pincé. Le commodore ferait la cour à sa fille. Cette haridelle ? Laissez-moi rire, et il doit bien savoir que la famille est criblée de dettes. Qui en voudrait !

– Absurde, absolument absurde. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui a dit deux mots, par pure savoir-vivre, lors du bal chez le colonel Armstrong, qu'il s'intéresse à elle, approuva Mrs Cox. Tout le monde sait qu'il préfère se consacrer entièrement à son travail, après cette regrettable affaire… »

Aucun regard ne se dirigea vers Elizabeth, qui continua de boire son thé, un air faussement aimable collé sur le visage. Intérieurement, cependant, elle bouillait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, devait-elle s'avouer. Sa conduite avait causé un joli scandale : après tout, elle avait passé un certain temps parmi des pirates, pour finir par en aider un à échapper à la potence, et préférer ouvertement son complice dans l'évasion à un des piliers de la communauté.

Elle se sentait néanmoins coupable vis-à-vis de Norrington, même si elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. À son grand soulagement, la perte de l'_Intercepteur_ et la fuite de Jack Sparrow n'avaient pas attiré d'ennuis à son ancien fiancé. Il avait dû passer en cour martiale, mais ses juges, un groupe de capitaines et un amiral de la Royal Navy, avaient tous, durant leur carrière, fait les frais d'une rencontre avec le capitaine du _Black Pearl_, et s'étaient montrés étonnamment indulgents.

« Ma fille m'a écrit de Londres, à propos, reprit Mrs Daniels. On a si peu de nouvelles de la civilisation, ici ! Vous vous souvenez de Miss Spencer ?

– Bien sûr ! Très jolie, mais je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu prétentieuse, répondit Mrs Fowler.

– Eh bien figurez-vous qu'elle a épousé un simple médecin de campagne ! Vous vous rendez compte !

– Ce n'est pas forcément répréhensible, avança Mrs Cox avec un regard rapide vers Elizabeth. Après tout, s'ils s'aiment…

– Je ne crois pas que les raisons d'une telle mésalliance soient si passionnées. Il semblerait que Miss Spencer ait auparavant commis… une indiscrétion, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et aucun homme de son rang n'a dû vouloir d'un… hum… bien gâché. »

Bon. Message compris. C'était donc ce qu'il se disait à son sujet également, dans son dos ? Elizabeth se leva brutalement.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai à faire ailleurs. Mais je vous en prie, continuez sans moi. »

Elle traça sa route à grands pas dans le jardin, entendant derrière elle les trois rombières se répandre en chuchotements à la fois offusqués et ravis. Son père serait furieux, mais qu'importe. La seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir, à l'instant présent, était Will.

La forge de Mr Brown n'était pas la porte à côté, et le temps qu'Elizabeth y arrive, son énervement avait plus ou moins fait place à l'essoufflement. Will, absorbé par son travail, ne l'entendit pas entrer.

En le contemplant, Elizabeth se dit encore une fois que quoi que puisse en penser la bonne société de Port Royal, elle avait fait le bon choix. Will avait prouvé son courage en volant à son secours quelques mois plus tôt, il était travailleur, honnête… Enfin, honnête pour un pirate ! C'était cet aspect qui avait attiré Elizabeth dès le départ, bien qu'elle ait cru, un instant, s'être trompé sur son compte. Mais en aidant Jack à s'enfuir après avoir déclaré son amour à la jeune fille, Will avait bien prouvé qu'il était le héros romantique qu'elle l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Will fit un bond et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth devant lui.

– Tu m'as fait peur ! Oh, je ne fais rien de particulier, répondit-il en laissant retomber son marteau sur l'établi. Mais que fais-tu toi-même ? C'est une bien belle tenue pour rendre visite à un apprenti-forgeron. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent brièvement.

« Surtout pour lui rendre visite sans chaperon, ajouta-t-il. Que vont dire les gens ?

– Rien de pire que ce qu'ils disent déjà. Je me suis enfuie. Père va me le reprocher, mais je préfère l'affronter lui que les trois commères qu'il m'a forcée à recevoir pour le thé.

– Tu as fait face à Barbossa et ses hommes, fit Will en souriant, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Des commères ne devraient pas t'inquiéter.

– Les commères sont bien plus terrifiantes, je t'assure. Si Jack s'était associé à l'une d'elle, il aurait récupéré son navire bien plus tôt, crois-moi ! ».

Will éclata de rire, mais son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une position pareille, Elizabeth. Si je n'étais pas un simple apprenti, elles seraient beaucoup moins médisantes.

– C'est à elles d'avoir honte, et non à toi. Honnêtement, elles peuvent me mettre au ban de la société après mon mariage, cela m'est égal. Il n'y a pas grand monde que je regretterais, et je suis prête à réduire mon train de vie, ne t'en fais pas.

– J'en suis sûre, mais tout de même…

– Will, tais-toi, » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Pour être certaine qu'il n'ajoute plus un mot, elle l'embrassa.

Cela la contrariait qu'il puisse encore formuler des doutes quant à leur mariage. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour elle, il n'y avait pas à en douter après les dangers qu'il avait couru pour la sauver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il priverait Elizabeth de la vie à laquelle elle était habituée et qu'elle méritait.

« Dans ses conditions, j'aurais encore une remarque à faire… commença Will quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

– Ah, ah, n'en profite pas non plus.

– Ton père va s'inquiéter. Il pensait que vous iriez ensemble attendre le navire…

– Quel navire ?

– Tu sais bien. Ton oncle.

– Oh mon Dieu, avec ce maudit thé, j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Peu après leur fameuse équipée, le gouverneur avait reçu une lettre de son frère cadet, lui annonçant son arrivée prochaine à Port Royal et son intention de s'y installer durablement.

« Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas vu Ebenezer, s'était réjoui Weatherby Swann. Te souviens-tu de lui, Elizabeth ? Tu l'avais rencontré, lors du mariage de ton oncle Archibald »

Elizabeth n'avait pas connu ses grands-parents paternels, mais elle les soupçonnait d'avoir été des gens très cruels.

« Père, j'avais à peine deux ans.

– Diantre c'est vrai. Que le temps passe vite. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, la nouvelle que l'_Ariel_, avec le frère du gouverneur à son bord, arriverait sous peu avait atteint les oreilles de Weatherby Swann, d'où la sortie au port prévue.

« Il faut que je rentre immédiatement, Will. Mais on se verra bientôt. Avec mon oncle en ville, il y aura forcément une grande réception pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et mon fiancé sera invité ! »

Ce qui voulait également dire qu'elle reverrait Mrs Cox, Mrs Fowler et Mrs Daniels bien plus tôt que prévu. Enfin, tant pis.

Après un dernier baiser d'adieu, Elizabeth quitta la forge d'un bon pas. Son entrevue avec Will lui avait remonté le moral. Il était si différent de tous les gens qu'elle était contrainte de fréquenter ! Elle le revoyait, travaillant dans sa forge, ses mèches tombant négligemment sur ses joues. Rien à voir avec un Norrington toujours lisse et tiré à quatre épingles !

L'accueil de son père fut des plus frais, mais il était bien trop excité par l'arrivée de l'oncle Ebenezer pour lui faire un sermon, même s'il lui promit « qu'il lui reparlerait de cette histoire ». L'_Ariel_ était en train d'entrer dans le port, et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elizabeth n'avait pas menti en affirmant ne plus se souvenir de son oncle, et c'est donc d'un parfait inconnu qu'elle fit la connaissance quelques instants plus tard. Ebenezer était bien plus jeune que son frère, de presque dix ans, et plus grand et athlétique. Néanmoins, son visage affichait le même air jovial coutumier au gouverneur. Il était accompagné du capitaine de l'_Ariel_, un grand homme bien fait de sa personne au teint sombre, qui répondait au nom de Melvin.

Pendant le trajet de retour, les deux frères ne cessèrent de se remémorer des souvenirs d'enfance, et Elizabeth se détendit. Son père oublierait peut-être de lui faire des remontrances, avec toute cette agitation.

…

La réception du lendemain fut une réussite. Ebenezer charma absolument tout le monde par sa conversation, et monopolisa suffisamment l'attention pour que Will, qui ne goûtait guère ce genre de dîners où la majeure partie des invités lui faisait sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place, passe également un moment plutôt agréable.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous vous rendiez à Nassau avec le gouverneur ? » lui demanda Norrington un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les groupes d'invités se faisaient et se défaisaient dans le grand salon.

Le commodore était l'un des rares à se montrer aimable avec Will. Sans doute pour faire bien comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'un jaloux de mauvaise comédie, songeait Elizabeth. Faire bonne figure quelle que soit l'occasion avait toujours été sa priorité, après tout. Elle lui était toutefois reconnaissante. Peu se seraient donnés cette peine, et il avait de l'influence sur son entourage. Néanmoins, en le regardant se tenir très droit dans son uniforme impeccable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment un homme pouvait avoir l'air à la fois si parfait et si ridicule.

« En effet, répondit Will avec enthousiasme. Je compte finir bientôt mon apprentissage, mais je dois d'abord soumettre une de mes œuvres à un jury de maîtres forgerons. Il y a une corporation à Nassau, et comme le gouverneur devait s'y rendre, nous ferons le voyage ensemble.

– Je vois. Et quel genre d'œuvre avez-vous prévu de leur soumettre ?

– Une épée, naturellement.

– Eh bien si elle est moitié aussi réussie que celle forgée pour ma promotion, vous n'avez pas trop à vous en faire. Excusez-moi. »

Le commodore s'éloigna, attiré par le colonel Armstrong qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça, fit remarquer Elizabeth, un sourcil levé.

– Ce devait être une surprise. Une fois que je serai un forgeron à part entière, je pourrai travailler à mon compte plutôt qu'être l'esclave de Brown. Ce serait merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Magnifique, approuva Elizabeth, heureuse de l'enthousiasme que montrait son futur mari. Aurais-je au moins droit à une dernière leçon d'escrime avant ton départ ?

– Si de terribles commères ne t'en empêchent pas ! »

L'idée des leçons venait d'Elizabeth. Après avoir manqué de se transpercer le pied la dernière fois qu'elle s'était saisi d'une épée, elle s'était jurée de ne plus être prise au dépourvu. Will avait été surpris de sa requête, mais avait fini par se muer en maître d'armes, ne voulant pas qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau sans défense si sa route recroisait un jour celle de pirates. Elizabeth s'était révélée une élève des plus appliquée.

Une fois les invités partis, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée, se remémorant les événements des deux derniers jours. Non, elle ne nageait pas encore complètement dans le bonheur, même si elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une fois mariée à Will, néanmoins, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

…

À suivre.


	3. Tempête

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Sammy :** merci pour ta review ! Alors comme ça, Ebenezer te parait sympathique ? Ça risque de changer !

**Chapitre 2**

**Tempête**

Elizabeth discutait calmement avec son oncle quand Weatherby Swann pénétra brusquement dans la salle où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, l'air contrarié.

« Pourquoi rien ne se déroule-t-il jamais comme je l'avais prévu ? C'est à croire que je suis maudit ! », geignit-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Elizabeth ne s'en formalisa pas, coutumière des réactions excessives de son père à la moindre contrariété, mais Ebenezer Swann leva le nez de sa tasse, l'air intéressé :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– De toute évidence ! rétorqua le gouverneur avec une mauvaise humeur qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Comme vous le savez, je devais me rendre à Nassau avec le jeune William Turner. Une visite à ce bon vieux sir Roderick, je vous en ai déjà parlé, à tous les deux. Mais je viens d'apprendre que l'_Andromaque_, qui devait nous y conduire, a une avarie.

– De quel genre ? demanda aussitôt Elizabeth, inquiète pour les projets de Will bien plus que pour ceux de son père.

– Comment le saurais-je ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais compris grand-chose à ces choses-là. Une histoire de gouvernail qui ne répond plus, une absurdité de ce genre. Le capitaine prétend qu'il n'y comprend rien, tout était en excellent état hier. Il criait presqu'au sabotage, ce qui à mon avis est exagéré, mais il n'allait pas prétexter un mauvais entretien de son navire. Il aurait pu trouver mieux que du sabotage, tout de même !

– Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se mettre martel en tête, intervint Ebenezer d'une voix calme. L'_Ariel_ devait justement partir pour Nassau. Un mot de ma part au capitaine Melvin, et il vous arrangera sa cabine, à vous et à Turner. Il ne peut rien me refuser.

– Cela me sauverait la vie, Ben, s'exclama son frère, immédiatement rasséréné. L'_Ariel_ à l'air superbe et tu ne t'es pas plaint de son manque de confort, au contraire. Nous n'y perdrons pas au change. Voilà qui tombe véritablement à pic !

– En effet, on dirait presque que c'est fait exprès, » murmura Ebenezer avant de mordre dans son toast à pleines dents.

…

Averti du petit changement de programme, Will Turner fit son apparition quelques heures plus tard, une boite oblongue sous le bras.

« C'est très aimable au capitaine Melvin de nous accueillir ainsi, à la dernière minute, déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Ebenezer Swann.

– Je dois dire que j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, affirma ce dernier. Mais qu'est-ce que ceci ? »

Will posa la longue boîte sur la table, tandis que la famille Swann se penchait dessus, brûlante de curiosité.

« J'ai déjà fait charger ma malle à bord de l'_Ariel_, mais je préfère ne pas me séparer de ceci. Je suis un peu nerveux à son sujet, je l'avoue. »

Le jeune homme, avisant les regards avides de son entourage, décida de ne pas prolonger davantage le suspense.

« Will, c'est vraiment magnifique ! » s'exclama Elizabeth après que son fiancé eut ouvert la boite.

Elle n'exagérait pas dans le seul but de le flatter ou aveuglée par l'affection qu'elle lui portait. L'épée renfermée dans l'écrin était vraiment le chef-d'œuvre de Will. La garde était encore plus travaillée que celle du commodore, sans être pour autant trop ostentatoire ou incommode.

« Mon frère a dû me mentir, renchérit Ebenezer. Il m'avait dit que vous étiez un artisan, mais vous êtes en vérité un artiste ! »

Will eut un sourire gêné, à la fois ravi de l'enthousiasme suscité par son travail et embarrassé d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

« Ce n'est rien vous savez. Enfin, la garde est belle, mais ce n'est pas seulement une œuvre d'art, ou elle ne vaudrait pas grand-chose. L'équilibre aussi est important, primordial même, plus que l'apparence, et…

– … Et nous devrions partir maintenant, sans quoi le capitaine Melvin va nous attendre, l'interrompit gentiment le gouverneur. Nous abusons déjà de son hospitalité. Ebenezer, Elizabeth… Nous ne serons absents que quelques jours… »

Le voyage n'étant en effet pas au long court, les adieux furent brefs et d'une grande sobriété. Elizabeth regarda s'éloigner son père et son fiancé avant de remonter calmement dans sa chambre. Will serait bientôt de retour, un forgeron à part entière, capable de tenir sa propre armurerie, comme il le souhaitait. Leurs projets d'avenir devenaient de plus en plus concrets et il n'y avait décidément plus aucun obstacle à leur bonheur commun.

…

La nuit tombait, et l'_Ariel_ avait fait bonne route quand la tempête se leva. Ce n'était pas un ouragan – Will et le gouverneur Swann avaient traversé bien pire depuis leur arrivée aux Caraïbes, des années plus tôt – mais ils étaient néanmoins secoués dans tous les sens dans la grande cabine que leur avait cédée Melvin.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Will voyait le teint de Swann devenir de plus en plus verdâtre, et abandonna toute tentative de faire la conversation, déjà maladroite en temps normal. Bien qu'il ait accepté la décision de sa fille et ait toujours été aimable avec Will depuis lors, il existait toujours une légère tension entre eux. Will savait pertinemment qu'aux yeux de Swann, et malgré tous ses efforts pour gagner sa vie et faire bonne figure en société, il n'égalerait jamais l'éminent et honorable commodore James Norrington. Le jeune homme tendit soudain l'oreille, intrigué. Il n'entendait plus les ordres de Melvin par-dessus l'orage. Inquiet, il s'apprêtait à monter sur le pont quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer le capitaine et une demi-douzaine de matelots à l'air patibulaire, sabres au clair.

« Que signifie ceci ? » s'écria le gouverneur Swann, se levant sur des jambes un brin flageolantes, un mouchoir pressé contre sa bouche.

À deux doigts de vomir, il ne risquait pas d'être d'une grande aide, jugea Will en ouvrant la boîte où reposait l'épée qui devait lui valoir son titre de forgeron.

« Pas un geste, mon garçon, » l'avertit Melvin en pointant son sabre vers lui.

Il avança d'un pas détendu, un sourire éclatant sur son visage bronzé. Will s'immobilisa, la main sur la garde de l'épée encore dans son fourreau.

« Gouverneur, placez-vous derrière moi », souffla-t-il.

Melvin eut un sourire amusé devant cette précaution inutile. Swann, tout en se rangeant à la suggestion de Will, réitéra sa question.

« Ce que cela signifie ? lança Melvin. Comment dire… Il y a une jolie tourmente, là dehors, et un accident est si vite arrivé ! Une fois que nous serons revenus à Port Royal, annonçant que vous êtes hélas passés par-dessus bord en vous promenant imprudemment sur le pont lors d'une tempête, et ce en dépit de mes recommandations, vous serez beaucoup regrettés, j'en suis sûr, mais qui irait soupçonner un assassinat ? Les voyages en mer sont toujours des affaires risquées, même sur de courtes distances, avec un équipage qui a fait ses preuves. »

Les hommes de Melvin ricanèrent grassement derrière lui, passant le doigt sur le fil de leur sabre, impatients de passer à l'action.

« Si c'est après mon argent que vous en avez, tenta le gouverneur, je vaux largement plus comme otage ! Vous, un pirate ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Ebenezer place une telle confiance en vous !

– Et à raison. Il n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de mes services, et cette fois ne fera pas exception.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? » souffla Swann, refusant d'y croire.

Malgré son incrédulité, Will, de son côté, ne perdait pas une occasion de vue. L'attention de Melvin et de ses comparses était dirigée vers le gouverneur. Brusquement, il tira sur la garde de son épée, qui glissa hors de son fourreau avec une fluidité admirable, et porta un coup en direction de Melvin.

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de parer avant de poursuivre l'assaut. Inquiet, Will se rendait bien compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à repousser ses adversaires tout en protégeant son futur beau-père et en effet, un terrible cri retentit bientôt. Un des malandrins avait contourné Will et porté un coup fatal au gouverneur, qui tomba à genoux, son sang se répandant sur le sol de la cabine.

« Fuyez, » gargouilla-t-il à l'adresse de Will.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, transperçant deux assaillants pour la peine.

Une fois sur le pont, il pirouetta sur lui-même, aux abois. « Fuyez ! », le gouverneur en aurait sorti de bonnes jusqu'au bout ! Comment fuir un navire pris dans une tempête en pleine mer, rempli à ras-bord de crapules déterminées à l'envoyer rejoindre ses ancêtres ?

Déjà, un cercle de matelots armés prenait forme autour de lui, cercle auquel vint se joindre le capitaine Melvin, un sourire satisfait s'étalant sur sa figure.

« Allons, mon garçon, rends-toi. Je n'ai rien de personnel à ton encontre, et je ferai vite, je te le promets. »

Will ne l'écouta pas, continuant d'agiter lentement son épée, essayant de prévoir d'où viendrait le premier coup. Soudain, un marin qui ne participait pas à l'assassinat car il en fallait bien pour continuer de manœuvrer le navire dans la tourmente poussa un cri d'avertissement.

Un des mats venait de se briser, et les hommes sur le pont s'égayèrent comme une volée de moineaux pour échapper aux débris de vergues et à la voilure qui menaçaient de s'écrouler sur eux.

En quelques secondes, Will vit sa chance. Elle était bien mince, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Abandonnant à regret l'épée qui ne pouvait à présent que l'encombrer, il sauta par-dessus le bastingage et barbota tant bien que mal vers la vergue de cacatois, détachée, qui flottait à quelques mètres de l'_Ariel_. Bien que courte, il crut ne jamais réussir à couvrir la distance dans la mer en furie, avant de parvenir à se hisser vers le morceau de mat, regardant le navire s'éloigner dans la nuit, les cris de l'équipage de plus en plus ténus.

Luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger, Will parvenait à peine à réfléchir rationnellement. Moins de cinq minutes plus tôt, il était en compagnie du gouverneur, s'inquiétant seulement de le voir régurgiter son dîner dans leur cabine commune et désormais… Désormais, Weatherby Swann était mort, Weatherby Swann qu'il connaissait depuis des années et qui avait toujours été vaguement bienveillant, même s'il n'avait jamais rêvé de Will comme gendre idéal. Dans quel état serait Elizabeth ? Et son oncle avait-il ordonné le meurtre, comme Melvin l'avait sous-entendu ?

Ces questions restaient cependant secondaires à côté de la fureur des éléments. Lorsqu'il était sur le pont, plonger avait paru la solution la plus raisonnable. Balloté en tout sens, trempé et gelé, il devait revoir sa copie. Combien de temps parviendrait-il à tenir ? Il avait déjà été sauvé des eaux, mais n'avait pas eu à affronter une nuit de tempête auparavant. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait fait que tomber de Charybde en Scylla…

…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, cap'taine, demanda un matelot musculeux en observant le point qui représentait Will sur son morceau de vergue disparaître dans l'obscurité, on essaye de le récupérer ?

– Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, Joe, grogna Melvin, le regard braqué dans la même direction. Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir dans cette foutue tornade, on ne va tout de même pas le repêcher pour le zigouiller et le rejeter à la mer ! Non, mission réussie, le vieux Ben Swann va être content d'avoir le champ libre, et c'est toujours bon pour nous, hein ? »

Il quitta le bastingage, et se dirigea vers sa cabine, ramassant au passage l'épée de Will abandonnée sur le pont.

Les hommes de l'_Ariel_ se concentrèrent sur la manœuvre du navire, remettant le cap sur Port Royal, chassant déjà de leurs pensées Will Turner désormais disparu à l'horizon. Deux matelots jetèrent par-dessus bord le cadavre du gouverneur et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles sans un regard en arrière.

…

À suivre.


	4. Deuil et captivité

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. prologue.

**Sammy : **merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi, Ebenezer (l'idée du nom me vient d'Ebenezer Scrooge dans _Un conte de Noël_ de Dickens) n'a pas de vue sur sa nièce, c'est tout de même un peu moins glauque que ça !

**Chapitre 3**

**Deuil et captivité**

Elizabeth essayait vainement d'assimiler ce que disait le capitaine Melvin, mais c'était impossible. Celui-ci, faisant tourner son tricorne dans ses mains, arborant un air affligé, expliquait à Ebenezer Swann et sa nièce les raisons tragiques de son retour anticipé.

« C'était un sacré coup de tabac, on a bien failli perdre le mât de misaine. Je les avais prévenus de rester à l'abri, le temps que ça passe, mais ils sont tout de même montés sur le pont. Ils voulaient certainement aider, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de leur dire de rentrer, ils étaient emportés par une lame. »

Swann porta la main à sa bouche, effaré :

« Grand Dieu ! J'ai peine à y croire, c'est… si soudain. Il n'y a pas un jour, je discutais encore avec eux… Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ? ».

La jeune fille s'était brusquement levée.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas être morts… Will… »

Elle quitta la pièce en trombe et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, passant sans la voir devant Estrella, sa femme de chambre.

« Miss Elizabeth ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sans répondre, Elizabeth entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle et se laissant tomber sur son lit. Elle ne parvenait même pas à pleurer. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Son père… Et Will… Will devait revenir et l'épouser. Ils étaient fiancés alors que tout aurait dû les séparer, ils avaient affronté l'équipage maudit du _Black Pearl_ ! Comment pouvaient-ils être séparés au dernier moment, pour une raison aussi commune ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible… C'était injuste !

Et malgré tout… Pourquoi Melvin aurait-il menti ? Elle connaissait la réalité des voyages en mer, un accident était si vite arrivé. Soudain, elle commença à sangloter en silence.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de bien le prendre, remarqua négligemment Melvin en recoiffant son tricorne.

– Peu importe, j'ai des plans pour elle. Elle aura bientôt bien d'autres préoccupations que Turner. Sa période de deuil sera fort courte. Mais laissons-là pleurer tout son soûl pour l'instant. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche. Organiser une belle cérémonie d'enterrement pour des gens dont on n'a pas retrouvé les corps, graisser quelques pattes pour obtenir le poste de gouverneur par intérim, ce genre d'activités que l'on attend d'un homme qui a perdu son frère. »

…

Debout dans le cimetière battu par les vents de Port Royal, très digne, Elizabeth accueillait les condoléances de la compagnie. En peu de temps, elle devait admettre que son oncle avait accompli un excellent travail. Les pierres tombales destinées à son père et son fiancé étaient sobres mais de bon goût. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre la nomination d'Ebenezer au poste de gouverneur par intérim, en attendant une décision de la couronne à ce sujet. Il avait été bien reçu par les notables de la colonie, mais il n'était qu'un nouveau venu. Dans sa détresse, elle n'avait cependant pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à la confiance immédiate qu'ils avaient accordée au frère de l'ancien gouverneur.

D'un hochement de tête, elle fit signe qu'elle avait enregistré les condoléances de Mrs Cox et Mrs Daniels, qui à peine l'avaient-elles dépassée se répandirent en chuchotements excités. La fille du gouverneur à la conduite scandaleuse qui avait perdu d'un seul coup les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie : voilà un sujet de conversation qui ne s'épuiserait pas de sitôt ! Elle n'avait même pas la force de se mettre en colère, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle réalisa que le commodore Norrington s'était matérialisé devant elle. Il paraissait être le seul à afficher un air de peine sincère et qui ne cachait pas curiosité ou calcul.

« Miss Swann, balbutia-t-il d'une voix sourde, je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point cette tragédie me touche. Votre père était un homme admirable. Il a toujours était très bon pour moi. Quant à Mr Turner, je ne peux évidemment pas imaginer quelle doit être votre détresse. »

Il marmonna encore une pognée de banalités avant de la saluer maladroitement et de s'éloigner. Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir. Le commodore ne regretterait certainement pas Will, sauf peut-être d'un point de vue pratique. Personne n'était meilleur que Will pour forger des épées et des sabres. Mais concernant son père il avait sans doute été honnête. C'était certainement l'un des rares dans ce cas. Weatherby Swann était loin d'être impopulaire, mais les membres de son entourage étaient plus préoccupés par leurs propres intérêts que par sa mort. Même Ebenezer ne semblait pas aussi affecté qu'il aurait dû. Sa conduite avait été irréprochable et efficace, mais Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir comme un manque, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Certes, les deux frères ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et n'étaient peut-être pas vraiment proches, mais tout de même…

La foule dispersée, Elizabeth accueillit avec une joie amère la possibilité de retourner se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Elle était désormais incapable d'imaginer ce que l'avenir pourrait lui réserver et n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier.

…

Elizabeth ne sut pas exactement combien de jours passèrent avant qu'elle se décide à sortir. Pas tant que cela, sans doute. Une petite semaine, mais elle ne se préoccupait guère du compte. Quoiqu'il en soit, un bon matin, incapable de ressasser ses tristes pensées dans sa chambre aux volets clos, elle appela Estrella pour qu'elle l'habille, et descendit les escaliers, convaincue qu'une promenade à cheval lui permettrait brièvement d'échapper à sa douleur. En chemin, elle fut cependant interceptée par Ebenezer Swann, qui sortait de son bureau – non, pas son bureau, ce serait toujours celui de son père dans son esprit – flanqué d'une femme pâle à l'air sévère, vêtue de gris.

« Ah, Elizabeth, Je comptais justement m'entretenir avec vous.

– Après ma promenade, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

– Cela me dérange. Il s'agit d'un sujet important. »

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua la direction du bureau. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prête à protester, avant d'abandonner. Malgré elle, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que son oncle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si important.

« Je crains qu'il faille abandonner vos projets de sortie en solitaire, Elizabeth, commença Ebenezer en s'asseyant derrière le bureau, la femme inconnue se plaçant dans un coin de la pièce, le visage fermé.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? Il s'agit de la seule consolation qui me reste.

– Ne soyez pas mélodramatique, je vous en prie. Mon frère vous a laissée libre, et toute la colonie a fait les gorges chaudes de votre conduite. Mais à présent que je suis responsable de vous, les choses vont changer. Il s'agit de s'assagir, jeune fille, en espérant que le mal ne soit pas déjà trop profond. Heureusement, vous pourrez compter sur l'aide de Miss Melvin.

– Miss Melvin ? fit Elizabeth en dévisageant la femme austère, toujours silencieuse.

– La sœur du capitaine Melvin. Elle sera votre chaperon, désormais. »

Interloquée, Elizabeth gardait les yeux braqués sur Miss Melvin. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être apparentée au capitaine. Ce dernier, athlétique, le teint sombre, et, Elizabeth devait le reconnaître, séduisant, dégageait une aura d'aventure et de danger. Sa sœur, sèche comme une trique, évoquait plutôt une tante vieille fille imperméable à toute joie de vivre et tout désir de liberté.

« Votre conduite de ces derniers mois a été des plus compromettantes, poursuivit Ebenezer Swann. Il est peut-être trop tard pour vous trouver un prétendant convenable, mais je ne perds pas espoir.

– Un prétendant ! explosa Elizabeth. Je n'ai aucun désir de me marier. Will est le seul…

– Ne soyez pas grotesque, rétorqua sévèrement son oncle. Ces fiançailles étaient une mascarade, j'ai peine à croire que même mon frère ait pu accepter une telle farce. Vous pouvez dès à présent vous faire une raison et vous conduire en jeune fille vertueuse.

– Vous ne m'indiquerez pas la conduite à tenir ! » siffla Elizabeth.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais une main de fer se referma sur son bras et la retint. Surprise, elle s'aperçut que Miss Melvin l'avait rejointe et bloquait son avance.

« Vous n'irez nulle part sans notre permission. Dans votre chambre. Immédiatement.

– Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer », ricana Elizabeth.

Mais ils l'y forcèrent. Sous les yeux ahuris de la domesticité, Ebenezer et Miss Melvin la traînèrent, malgré ses protestations de plus en plus virulentes, dans sa chambre dont ils bouclèrent la porte.

« Vous ne sortirez que quand vous démontrerez vouloir adopter une attitude raisonnable ! » claironna son oncle avant de s'éloigner.

S'il y avait un seul avantage à ce qui venait d'arriver, jugea plus tard Elizabeth, c'est que la tristesse avait momentanément disparu pour laisser place à une fureur pure. Comment osait-on la traiter ainsi ? Ebenezer Swann avait bien caché son jeu, avec son air patelin. Mais ils allaient voir… Ils verraient…

Elizabeth se précipita vers la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas très haute, et il n'y avait donc pas grand risque à l'utiliser comme sortie de secours. Mais une fois qu'elle eut jeté un coup d'œil dehors, elle recula prestement. Deux hommes se tenaient en contrebas, en sentinelles de toute évidence. Il s'agissait de marins, à en juger par leur allure. Probablement des membres d'équipage de l'_Ariel_. Son oncle avait tout prévu.

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire, » promit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Mais aucun plan d'évasion ne lui venait à l'esprit.

…

Will s'éveilla en sursaut, et cligna des yeux, une lumière aveuglante pénétrant par les fenêtres de poupe de la cabine où il se trouvait. Où était-il ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il s'était accroché à son morceau de vergue tant qu'il avait pu, jusqu'à perdre connaissance… Et à présent il était allongé sur une couchette, dans une vaste cabine désordonnée.

« Je vois qu'on se décide enfin à émerger ! » lança une voix familière.

Ahuri, Will vit une silhouette familière sortirr de l'ombre d'un pas chaloupé pour se placer devant les fenêtres.

« Jack ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment se peut-il…

– Le légendaire capitaine Jack Sparrow en personne, en effet ! lança celui-ci en tournant sur lui-même avant d'adopter une pose qui se voulait avantageuse. Quant à savoir comment cela se peut… Tu es un petit veinard, jeune Turner. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que tu croises la route du _Pearl_, en pleine tempête, attaché à cette branche d'arbre à peine améliorée ? Est-ce une activité normale pour le gendre d'un gouverneur ? Ou futur gendre ? Comme je n'ai reçu aucune invitation, j'ose espérer que le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu. »

Le babillage de Jack rappela à Will les événements dramatiques qu'il avait vécu.

« Elizabeth ! s'exclama-t-il brutalement, en se levant de la couchette. Son oncle est derrière tout ça, et elle est seule avec lui ! Il faut aller à Port Royal la prévenir !

– Commence déjà par t'expliquer, on avisera après. Et profites-en pour t'habiller, ce n'est pas particulièrement réjouissant, ce que tu montres là. »

Malgré son impatience et son inquiétude croissante, Will résuma la situation à Jack tout en enfilant ses vêtements. Quand il eut achevé son récit, Jack ne parut guère ému.

« Intéressant, dit-il simplement. Curieux comme nos chemins se croisent. Cela faisait un moment qu'on se doutait que Melvin mijotait un sale coup pour le compte de quelqu'un, mais que le quelqu'un en question soit l'oncle de cette chère Elizabeth ! Le monde est petit !

– Alors tu vois l'intérêt d'aller à Port Royal, maintenant, s'exclama Will avec ferveur.

– Non, pas du tout. Nous faisons route vers Tortuga pour faire provision de vivre, c'est nettement plus près, et ensuite, il faut que je m'entretienne avec une amie à moi. Elizabeth est une grande fille et elle se débrouillera très bien en ton absence, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Il est hors de question que je t'accompagne, protesta le jeune apprenti-forgeron. Va où tu veux, moi, je rentre à Port Royal !

– Parfait. Nous avons justement gardé le bout de vergue qui te servait de monture, tu seras de retour chez toi en moins de deux, là-dessus. Ou pas, mais je suis partant pour des paris. »

Will poussa un profond soupir de frustration. Il avait oublié à quel point Jack pouvait être agaçant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit celui-ci d'une voix compatissante. Si je connais bien Elizabeth, elle ne restera pas les bras croisés pendant que nous baguenaudons de notre côté. Elle va nous réserver une bonne surprise et tu la reverras sans doute plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines, va. »

…

À suivre.


	5. Le défilé des prétendants

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Sammy: **encore merci pour ta review!

**Chapitre 4**

**Le défilé des prétendants**

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, encore une fois allongée sur son lit, Elizabeth échafaudait les plans d'évasion les plus invraisemblables. Elle n'avait pas senti l'air frais sur son visage depuis trois jours. Peu après qu'elle ait compris qu'elle était prisonnière dans sa propre maison, l'oncle Ebenezer et la sinistre Miss Melvin avaient enfoncé le clou en fermant les volets de sa chambre, bouclant les fenêtres au moyen de cadenas, et vérouillant ensuite la porte à double-tour. Ses repas lui étaient apportés par Miss Melvin, qui repartait aussitôt en silence. Ces périodes de cogitations intenses étaient régulièrement suivies de phases de profond découragement. Will était mort. À quoi bon lutter ? Même si elle disparaissait dans la nature, sa vie n'en resterait pas moins totalement vide et sans amour.

Mine de rien, il était flatteur de penser que son oncle estimait que deux marins de guet sous ses fenêtres n'étaient pas suffisants pour la contenir. Deux nuits auparavant, elle avait, pendant un quart d'heure merveilleux, pensé pouvoir s'enfuir. Estrella, la fidèle Estrella, était parvenue à subtiliser la clé de sa chambre à Miss Melvin, et elles avaient presqu'atteint la porte d'entrée quand elle s'était faite prendre. Elizabeth avait encore une fois été traînée de force dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle entendait derrière elle Ebenezer promettre à Estrella qu'elle pouvait abandonner tout espoir d'un travail honnête à Port Royal.

Elizabeth se leva et soupesa un chandelier posé sur une commode. Elle pourrait toujours l'abattre sur le crâne de Miss Melvin la prochaine fois qu'elle lui apporterait à manger. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle se fasse encore une fois intercepter avant de pouvoir sortir de la maison, mais au moins, cela lui fournirait un petit plaisir.

Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée, et des bruits de voix étouffés parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Elle s'agenouilla et plaqua une oreille contre le plancher, espérant en distinguer davantage. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. C'était le commodore Norrington !

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Miss Swann, entendit-elle indistinctement. Je crains qu'elle ait été très affectée par la mort de son père et de Mr Turner et je voulais savoir… Mon navire doit bientôt lever l'ancre, mais avant de partir j'espérais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

– Miss Swann a besoin de repos », fit la voix sèche de Miss Melvin.

Se relevant, Elizabeth avisa le chandelier. Elle le fit tomber au sol violemment avant de se mettre à crier à plein poumons :

« Commodore ! Au secours, commodore, ils me retiennent prisonnière ! »

Au rez-de-chaussée, James Norrington releva la tête, alarmé par le vacarme soudain et les cris qu'il percevait, sans pouvoir en distinguer la substance.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lança-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, tandis que Miss Melvin s'interposait entre lui et l'escalier.

– Rien du tout.

– On ne dirait pas. Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plait. »

Miss Melvin poussa un profond soupir, mais ne bougea pas.

« Je suis navrée, mais vous ne pouvez voir Miss Swann pour l'instant. Elle est malheureusement tombée malade peu après l'enterrement. Le choc l'a affaibli, sans doute. Une vilaine fière. D'après le docteur Jackson, elle est très contagieuse.

– Le docteur Jackson ? demanda Norrington d'un ton dubitatif, les yeux toujours levés vers l'étage supérieur.

– Le chirurgien de l'_Ariel_. Mon frère le dit très compétent. »

De nouveaux hurlements étouffés s'élevèrent, et Norrington s'avança brusquement et commença à gravir l'escalier, mais Miss Melvin parvint à nouveau à s'interposer.

« Elle délire, la pauvre. Je dois immédiatement retourner à son chevet. Vous feriez mieux de repartir, commodore. Le gouverneur vous a confié une mission urgente, il me semble. Miss Swann se sentira mieux à votre retour, j'en suis certaine, et rien ne vous empêchera de la voir, alors. »

Norrington hésita un moment avant de reculer. Il était loin d'être convaincu, c'était visible sur son visage. Cependant, il était déjà en retard, et ne pouvait décemment pas bousculer Miss Melvin et se précipiter dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Si cette histoire était vraie, il risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Excusez-moi du dérangement, dit-il en prenant congé, jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquisiteur par-dessus son épaule. Je reviendrai bientôt et j'espère voir Miss Swann sur pieds et en bonne santé. »

Dans sa chambre, Elizabeth avait cessé de crier, tendant l'oreille. Pourquoi Norrington ne se précipitait-il pas à son secours, sabre au clair ? Mais non, bientôt, elle entendit le bruit de la discussion cesser et comprit qu'il était parti. Son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler.

…

Le même soir, Ebenezer Swann daigna lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, escorté par Miss Melvin. Elizabeth ne savait lequel des deux elle détestait le plus.

« J'espère que vous êtes enfin calmée ? » commença Ebenezer.

Elizabeth ne lui fit pas la grâce d'une réponse.

« Bien, poursuivit son oncle comme si de rien n'était. Mon regretté frère avait des méthodes éducatives assez personnelles, et aimait vous laisser la bride sur le cou avec les résultats que l'on sait. Votre réputation est des plus compromises, mais je ne perds pas espoir de vous voir faire un beau mariage.

– Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela, je vous l'ai dit, il est hors de question que je me marie, intervint Elizabeth.

– Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Il n'est pas uniquement question de vous, mais également de moi. Une alliance avec une personnalité puissante de la région me sera forcément profitable, en plus de ne plus avoir à m'encombrer de votre présence. Comme je ne suis pas un monstre, je vous laisserai néanmoins le choix, dans une certaine mesure. Quelques beaux partis n'ont pas été échaudés par votre conduite, et vous les recevrez à partir de demain. Je vous averti néanmoins dès à présent. Si votre attitude est jugée répréhensible par Miss Melvin, elle me le fera savoir et nous vous le ferons amèrement regretter. »

Elizabeth, encore une fois, ne condescendit pas à répondre. Ses deux ennemis quittèrent la pièce et elle entendit le bruit de la clé que l'on tournait dans la serrure.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait tuer, elle aussi ? chuchota Miss Melvin lorsqu'elle et son employeur furent hors de portée de voix. Brisée par la perte de son cher amour, elle aurait pu se suicider. Une chute, un poison…

– Cela m'aurait en effet épargné bien de la peine, mais trop de tragédies en un espace de temps si réduit auraient attiré l'attention sur moi. Même sans me soupçonner de meurtre, on aurait pu penser que je porte malheur. Ma position de gouverneur n'est pas encore suffisamment solide. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, je serai bientôt beaucoup plus. »

…

Elizabeth, habillée et coiffée par les soins d'une nouvelle femme de chambre inconnue et muette, entra dans le grand salon et se figea immédiatement. Ça, un prétendant ? L'homme assis dans la pièce, répondant au nom d'Eustace Benson, était sans nul doute le doyen de l'île, et la plaisanterie habituelle à son sujet était qu'il avait assisté au désastre de l'Invincible Armada tout gamin. Les mains tremblantes crispées sur sa canne, il contempla Elizabeth d'un œil admirateur.

« Excusez-moi, dit celle-ci en faisant demi-tour. J'ai assisté à suffisamment d'enterrements ces derniers temps pour préférer un mari qui ait moins de quatre-vingt-dix ans. »

Le regard de Miss Melvin lui promit les châtiments les plus sophistiqués.

…

Le bleu sur la joue d'Elizabeth était devenu suffisamment discret quand son oncle estima qu'elle était prête à recevoir un deuxième prétendant. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne perdit pas son temps à lancer une pique avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Richard Camden était encore jeune, bel homme et très riche. D'autant plus riche que ses quatre précédentes femmes étaient mortes chacune peu après leur mariage d'accidents divers et regrettables, après lui avoir apporté leur dot considérable. Si son oncle comptait la tuer, qu'il le fasse lui-même.

…

Elizabeth avait pendant un temps envisagé de se laisser mourir de faim, une décision au départ favorisé par son oncle qui l'avait privé de repas pendant deux jours après le départ d'un Camden vexé comme un pou. Mais sa volonté lui fit défaut quand un déjeuner sommaire lui fut apporté. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de mourir, conclut-elle en avalant sa nourriture froide. Elle se vengerait d'abord.

« Quand vous aurez fini, arrangez-vous un peu, dit Miss Melvin de sa voix métallique. Vous avez un visiteur.

– Encore un vieux barbon, ou un assassin, cette fois ? À moins que ce ne soit les deux ?

– Le commodore Norrington », répondit la gouvernante d'un ton sarcastique.

Elizabeth finit son repas. Elle en voulait encore au commodore de ne pas avoir volé à son secours lors de sa dernière visite, mais voir un visage ami après tout ce temps…

« Miss Swann, lança Norrington en la voyant approcher, son visage arborant une expression inquiète. Je suis soulagé de voir que vous allez mieux.

– En effet, Miss Swann a surmonté sa fièvre, intervint Miss Melvin avant qu'Elizabeth ait pu prononcer un seul mot.

– Une promenade dans le jardin vous ferait le plus grand bien, continua Norrington en lui offrant son bras. Oh, n'ayez crainte, Miss Melvin, elle est en sécurité avec moi. »

La gouvernante, qui leur emboitait le pas, afficha un air désapprobateur.

« Je ne mets pas en doute votre conduite, commodore, mais la bienséance exige un chaperon.

– Nous ne nous éloignerons pas de l'allée, répondit Norrington d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion. Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir à l'ombre, sur la terrasse ? Vous ne nous perdriez pas de vue et la morale serait sauve. »

Miss Melvin acquiesça à contrecœur. Elle ne pouvait s'opposer à cette suggestion raisonnable, mais elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir interrompre Elizabeth au cas où elle ferait encore des siennes. Après les échecs des précédents prétendants, il ne restait plus grand monde à part Norrington.

Elizabeth et le commodore s'éloignèrent en silence avant de s'avoir sur un banc. Miss Melvin ne les quittait pas des yeux, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

« À en juger par votre surprise quand j'ai évoqué votre maladie, vous n'étiez pas au courant vous-même d'avoir été gravement souffrante, commença Norrington, les sourcils froncés.

– Oh, j'ai souffert, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix sarcastique. C'est donc ce qu'elle vous a raconté ce jour-là ? Et vous l'avez crue ?

– Pas vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment intervenir à ce moment-là…

– Décemment ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas failli à la décence pendant que j'étais retenue prisonnière à quelques mètres de vous ! »

Norrington plongea dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

« Je suis désolée, Elizabeth. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur quand vous étiez en danger. Mais je ne soupçonnais pas que la situation était si grave. Certaines choses me paraissaient… étranges, mais… Mais je vous assure que je vais désormais tout faire pour vous sortir de cette situation. »

Enfin un allié ! Tout n'était finalement pas perdu !

« Très bien, il faut mettre au point un plan pour que j'échappe à la surveillance de Miss Melvin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à Port Royal, ni même à la Jamaïque. Pourriez-vous m'organiser un passage vers… Quel serait le dernier endroit où on irait me chercher ? »

Le commodore Norrington écarquilla les yeux.

« Miss Swann, je crains que cela ne soit pas très réaliste. Certes, je pourrais sans doute trouver le moyen de vous soustraire à la surveillance de votre oncle, mais ensuite ? Vous ne pourrez vous cacher de lui éternellement, et même dans ce cas, de quoi allez vous vivre ? Je vous fournirai toute l'aide disponible si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr, mais… »

Il eut un geste vague de la main et Elizabeth essaya d'imaginer son avenir. Installée dans une région quelconque des Caraïbes, tremblante de voir un jour débarquer les sbires de son oncle, vivant de l'argent que Norrington lui enverrait.

« Je changerai d'identité, je trouverai du travail », protesta-t-elle, sans grande conviction.

Ses lectures étaient remplies d'histoires de jeunes filles fuyant sur les routes un destin funeste, mais elle avait déjà été confrontée à la différence entre ses lectures et la réalité quand elle avait été enlevée par de terribles pirates. Et sans Will, une vie d'aventures ne la tentait plus. Elle était lasse de se battre. Le commodore soupira. Il ne la regardait toujours pas en face.

« J'avais imaginé une autre option, mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise. Il y a un moyen pour que vous échappiez à l'autorité de votre oncle sans qu'il cherche à vous retrouver ensuite. »

Norrington prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

« Vous pourriez accepter de m'épouser. »

Elizabeth faillit se lever et partir.

« On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas le nord ! »

Elle croisa enfin le regard de Norrington, qui paraissait franchement blessé.

« Miss Swann, balbutia-t-il, je sais que je ne suis pas… la personne que vous espériez, mais vous auriez l'assurance que plus jamais votre oncle n'aurait de pouvoir sur vous. Je ne vous forcerai à… rien que vous ne souhaitiez faire et… »

Elizabeth se dit que le pauvre Norrington n'avait guère fait de progrès depuis sa dernière demande en mariage.

« Vous n'auriez pas à me supporter si souvent, continua le commodore avec un sourire forcé. Je suis souvent en mer, et vous mèneriez une vie indépendante en mon absence. Ou si cela vous intéresse aussi, vous pourriez voyager à bord de l'_Intrépide_.

– Je croyais que les femmes étaient malvenues en mer, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Elizabeth.

– Malgré la superstition, elles sont plus nombreuses qu'on ne croit. Le capitaine Morton, par exemple, emmène toujours son épouse avec lui.

– Morton ? Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi… ouvert d'esprit.

– Oh, rien à voir. Lorsqu'elle est en mer, Mrs Morton ne peut dépenser des fortunes dans les boutiques. »

Elizabeth pouffa de rire avant de se rappeler le sujet de leur conversation. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé matière à plaisanter qu'elle ne put immédiatement reprendre son sérieux. Après quoi, elle envisagea sérieusement la proposition de Norrington. Elle avait pendant quelques mois pensé qu'elle avait pu échapper à son destin tout tracé pour épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Il semblait à présent qu'elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire.

Après tout, la proposition du commodore était sensée. Auparavant, elle se serait hérissée à la perspective d'un mariage de raison, mais désormais, que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux ? Will était mort, il ne reviendrait plus, et ne plus être soumise à la tyrannie de son oncle était la priorité. Elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire que Norrington après tout, songea-t-elle en se remémorant Benson et Camden. Sans Will, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter.

Ce fut donc d'une voix creuse et morne qu'elle accepta la proposition en mariage de Norrington.

…

À suivre.


	6. Mariage

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Sammy :** effectivement, Elizabeth pourrait tomber sur pire que Norrington, mais ce n'est pas le mari qu'elle souhaitait, donc ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !

**Chapitre 5**

**Mariage**

« Elle a donc accepté la demande de Norrington ? interrogea Ebenezer Swann, assis à son bureau, les mains en clocher sous son menton.

– Visiblement, il a su se montrer convaincant, même si je n'ai pas entendu la teneur de ses propos, répondit Miss Melvin d'un air pincé. Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne chose ? Il ne fait pas partie des gens que vous avez payés pour être nommé au poste de gouverneur.

– Non, en effet, mais à ce que j'ai compris du personnage, il a le plus grand respect pour les institutions et ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Je doute qu'il nous pose problème. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré Camden. Je le tiens dans le creux de ma main, et cette petite peste aurait filé doux avec lui… le temps que ça aurait duré. »

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, un verre de brandy à la main, le capitaine Melvin émit un petit ricanement. L'attention attirée dans sa direction, Swann tourna la tête vers lui.

« Et toujours aucune nouvelle de l'_Hirondelle_ ? Ce contretemps est insupportable. J'ai envoyé Norrington patrouiller dans la région à sa recherche, en restant vague sur le contenu de la cargaison, naturellement, mais il n'a rien trouvé. J'espérais que vous pourriez faire mieux.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, gouverneur, elle refera surface d'un jour à l'autre. J'ai des hommes à moi à Tortuga qui laissent traîner des oreilles, si les pirates savent quelque chose, on en entendra parler, ce sont de grands bavards.

– Très bien. Avec toutes les manœuvres que j'ai accomplies pour obtenir ce que vous savez, l'idée qu'elle soit perdue en mer me décevrait considérablement. Au moins le capitaine de l'_Hirondelle_ ne l'a pas utilisée pour son propre compte, ou on en aurait eu vent. Dans tous les sens du terme. »

…

Le fait qu'au bout du compte, Elizabeth Swann et le commodore Norrington allaient finalement convoler en justes noces fut le sujet de conversation numéro un à Port Royal les jours suivants.

« J'ai du mal à y croire, piailla Mrs Fowler à l'adresse de Mrs Cox alors qu'elles prenaient le thé dans la véranda de cette dernière. C'est à croire qu'elle a ensorcelé le pauvre homme pour qu'il soit revenu ainsi à la charge. Enfin, cette fois-ci, elle a eu le bon goût de se montrer raisonnable.

– Dans le cas où elle ne l'abandonne pas devant l'autel. Après tout, elle lui a déjà été fiancée. À la place du commodore, je ne crierais pas victoire trop tôt.

– À ce sujet, saviez-vous que le mariage avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine ? Il ne veut sans doute pas lui laisser le temps de filer.

– Dîtes plutôt qu'elle doit être dans une situation intéressante, et que le plus tôt ils seront mariés, moins cela se remarquera. Je suis cependant prête à parier que leur premier enfant arrivera très vite, et qu'il tiendra plus du forgeron que du commodore.

– Je me demande vraiment comment il peut accepter cela… »

…

Avec moins d'une semaine pour préparer la cérémonie, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des réjouissances sophistiquées, mais cela était bien égal à Elizabeth. Son seul intérêt était d'échapper à son oncle le plus vite possible, même si cela signifiait épouser un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait qu'un certain respect. La vie s'était légèrement améliorée depuis qu'elle avait cédé à la demande de Norrington. Au moins n'était-elle plus cantonnée dans sa chambre, et son oncle, satisfait de sa décision, ne lui accordait qu'une attention modérée. Miss Melvin, en revanche, continuait de la suivre comme une ombre, craignant sans doute une entourloupette de dernière minute.

Le mariage fut célébré dans l'église que les Swann avaient pris l'habitude de fréquenter depuis leur arrivée à Port Royal, et fut suivi d'une réception chez le nouveau gouverneur. Elizabeth participa à tout cela dans un état presque second, essayant vaguement de sourire de temps en temps. Norrington était impassible. S'il était heureux d'avoir enfin mis le grappin sur elle, il le cachait bien. Plus probablement, il regrettait de l'avoir fait dans de telles circonstances.

La jeune mariée tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait dans quelques heures, mais cette résolution fut dure à tenir quand les femmes mariées invitées à la réception l'entrainèrent un peu à l'écart pour lui prodiguer de sages conseils. Mrs Morley, qui, à peine plus âgée qu'Elizabeth, avait épousé un homme presqu'aussi vieux que Mr Benson, la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en lui fournissant quelques recommandations au cas où le commodore aurait du mal à remplir son devoir conjugal.

Des yeux, elle chercha ce dernier parmi les invités, se demandant si ses camarades officiers lui donnaient de leur côté des avis équivalents, mais il paraissait s'être éclipsé. Bien joué de sa part.

…

Norrington poussa un profond soupir, soulagé de pouvoir s'écarter un instant de la foule d'invités volubiles. Ce mariage était parfaitement sinistre, à des lieues de ce dont il avait rêvé durant des mois. Elizabeth n'éprouvait aucune affection à son égard, et il ne pourrait jamais espérer lui faire oublier Turner. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir auprès de ses collègues officiers en sachant que sa femme ne serait sans doute jamais heureuse auprès de lui ? Plus que tout, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son sentiment de culpabilité. Quand il avait voulu voir Elizabeth, avant son départ, il avait bien eu conscience que Miss Melvin lui dissimulait quelque chose, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la situation fut aussi catastrophique. Encore une fois, il s'était révélé un bien mauvais chevalier servant. Il n'était guère étonnant qu'Elizabeth lui ait toujours préféré Will Turner, toujours prêt à voler à son secours sans réfléchir à deux fois.

Alors qu'il profitait de l'air plus frais qui régnait à l'intérieur de la maison du gouverneur, la voix de celui-ci lui parvint. Son bureau se trouvait juste à côté, la porte légèrement entrouverte. En homme bien éduqué, Norrington n'aurait en règle générale pas espionné une conversation, mais l'attitude du gouverneur envers Elizabeth, aussi bien que la mission étrange qu'il lui avait confié quelques temps auparavant étouffa ses scrupules.

« C'est tout bonnement incroyable, tempêtait Ebenezer Swann. Toujours rien sur l'_Hirondelle_, et à présent vous me dîtes que Turner a refait surface à Tortuga, aux côtés d'un pirate notoire ? Comment avez-vous pu le rater ?

– Seul un miracle aurait pu le sauver, protesta le capitaine Melvin. Mais Joe a affirmé que c'était lui, même s'il l'a vite perdu de vue dans la cohue.

– Et il a fallu que le miracle ait lieu ! Que vais-je apprendre ensuite, que mon cher frère est revenu d'entre les morts pour se venger de ses meurtriers ? Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Vous allez immédiatement partir pour Tortuga et finir le travail. Imaginez qu'il revienne ici ! Bien sûr, ce serait ma parole contre celle d'un misérable petit forgeron, mais je ne souhaite guère attirer ce genre d'attention. »

Quand le capitaine Melvin sortit du bureau d'un pas furieux, Norrington était déjà retourné dans le jardin.

…

Ni Elizabeth ni son époux n'échangèrent un mot durant le trajet vers la demeure du commodore. _Sa_ demeure, songea Elizabeth tristement, en contemplant la maison qui se profilait au bout du chemin. Plus petite que celle du gouverneur, elle était néanmoins élégante et donnait sur une charmante crique en contrebas. Au moins la vue serait-elle jolie.

À ses côtés, Norrington… non, elle ne pouvait plus l'appeler Norrington ou commodore, c'était James, à présent… se mordait distraitement l'ongle du pouce, les sourcils froncés. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne tente pas de lui faire la conversation, mais s'il continuait sur cette lancée, leur vie commune risquait d'être encore plus morose qu'elle ne le craignait.

En sortant de la voiture, elle eut droit à la première heureuse surprise depuis un temps qui lui paraissait immémorial : en haut des marches menant à la porte principale, parmi les autres domestiques, se trouvait Estrella.

Sans se soucier de ce que pouvait en penser l'assistance, elle se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras :

« J'ai crains le pire après ton renvoi ! Comment se fait-il…

– Oh, je ne trouvais aucun travail, comme le gouverneur me l'avait promis. Je n'avais aucune recommandation, et quand on me demandait pourquoi j'avais été mise à la porte, on me répondait que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais. Alors le commodore est rentré de voyage, et il m'a croisée sur le port et m'a reconnue, et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là et si vous alliez mieux. Alors je lui ai tout dit et il m'a engagée avant de filer chez vous. C'était le jour où il vous a demandé en mariage, vous savez. »

Elizabeth ressentit une bouffée de gratitude à l'égard de James. Trop occupée par ses propres malheurs, elle n'avait que rarement pensé à sa femme de chambre, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, les remords l'étreignaient. La servante avait été jetée dans la nature sans aucun appui simplement pour avoir voulu l'aider. À présent, elle aurait une vieille connaissance pour la soutenir dans sa vie conjugale.

L'air ailleurs, Norrington lui fit visiter la maison et lui présenta les autres domestiques, avant de la laisser à la porte de sa chambre en lui promettant de repasser plus tard. Estrella aida Elizabeth à enfiler sa chemise de nuit avant de la laisser à ses pensées.

Seule, allongée dans cette chambre inconnue, Elizabeth essayait tant bien que mal de se dire que tout se passerait bien. Norrington – James – lui avait déclaré qu'il ne la forcerait à rien qu'elle ne souhaitait faire, elle pouvait toujours repousser ses avances… Mais non, à quoi bon ? Will ne reviendrait pas, et elle ne pouvait se refuser éternellement à son époux. Autant en finir avec cette formalité le plus vite possible. Se montrerait-il aussi guindé à ce moment-là que le reste du temps ? À cette idée, elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

James ne se pressait pas, en tout cas. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ? Un instant, elle se demanda s'il ne souffrait pas des mêmes problèmes que le mari de Mrs Morley et fut à nouveau prise de gloussements irrépressibles avant de parvenir à se calmer. Quand il daigna enfin apparaître, il était toujours revêtu de son uniforme de cérémonie, même s'il avait eu la bonne idée d'ôter sa perruque poudrée. Sans un regard à Elizabeth, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Ce mariage est une farce », marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Elizabeth se redressa et attendit la suite.

– Il semblerait que Mr Turner soit toujours en vie », continua sourdement Norrington.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'emballa. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Will ! N'était-ce pas une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Mais ce n'était pas le genre de son époux. Son époux ! Il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne que Will était vivant juste après s'être mariée à un autre ! Elizabeth ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle préféra en apprendre plus.

« En vie ? s'exclama-t-elle. Comment le savez-vous ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

– Cet après-midi seulement, répondit Norrington en lui faisant enfin face. Pensez-vous que je vous ai caché cette information afin d'obtenir votre main ? Non, j'ai surpris une conversation entre votre oncle et le capitaine Melvin durant la réception. Ce n'est cependant pas tout. »

Il lui rapporta brièvement les propos des deux hommes. Elizabeth avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, et pourtant, elle était prédisposée à préjuger du pire de la part d'Ebenezer Swann après la façon dont il l'avait traitée.

« Mais pourquoi ? fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire lorsque Norrington eut terminé.

– Je l'ignore, mais je crains que ses ambitions ne dépassent la simple envie de contrôler la colonie. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais ma mission consistait à repérer un navire, l'_Hirondelle_, qui contenait une cargaison à laquelle il tenait particulièrement. Je n'ai rien trouvé, mais je crois que si nous savions ce qu'il cherche, nous aurions une meilleure idée de ce qu'il mijote.

– En effet. Mais il faut avant tout retrouver Will.

– Je me doutais que vous diriez cela, fit Norrington avec un sourire amer. Non, ne m'interrompez pas ! Vous avez parfaitement raison. Il est un témoin important, et votre oncle à beau dire que sa parole vaudrait mieux que la sienne, il verrait d'un mauvais œil les remous que pourrait causer Turner en revenant ici pour l'accuser de meurtre, surtout si je lui accorde mon appui. Ce mariage… n'aurait jamais eu lieu si j'avais su plus tôt que votre fiancé n'était pas mort, croyez-moi. Obtenir son annulation sera une simple formalité, mais nous devrons d'abord régler cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, encore abasourdie par le retournement de situation. Ainsi, tout n'était pas perdu. Au fond d'elle-même, elle plaignait Norrington, qui ne méritait pas de voir ses projets matrimoniaux à nouveau contrariés, mais le principal n'était pas là : elle allait revoir Will.

« J'ai arrêté un plan, poursuivit Norrington. Il devrait vous plaire d'ailleurs, car je préfère ne pas vous laissez en arrière, cette fois-ci, même si cela va être un peu risqué. Vous n'avez sans doute pas eu le temps de le voir, mais le petit sloop ancré dans la crique, l'_Aurore_, m'appartient. Je l'ai fait construire pour mes loisirs, bien que je n'ai guère eu le temps de l'utiliser jusqu'à présent. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sera parfait pour un voyage de noces. »

La jeune femme sentit un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle commençait à comprendre.

« Le gouverneur ne me refusera certainement pas un congé bien mérité, surtout s'il vous éloigne temporairement de sa vue. Un petit voyage en mer nous fera le plus grand bien. Naturellement, j'omettrais de lui préciser qu'une étape de notre croisière consistera à visiter Tortuga. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à détailler ce stratagème. Elizabeth avait du mal à contenir son excitation quand Norrington prit enfin congé pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter, au début de la journée, que loin d'échanger une servitude pour une autre, elle allait repartir à l'aventure à la poursuite de Will ? Qu'importe les nombreuses mises en garde formulées par le commodore ! Elle avait bien conscience des dangers qui les attendaient mais elle avait traversé pire, et Will en avait fait autant pour elle. Enfin, l'avenir lui paraissait nettement plus radieux.

…

À suivre.


	7. Voyage

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. prologue

**Sammy : **oui, pauvre James, vraiment ! Mais tout n'est pas perdu.

**Chapitre 6**

**Voyage**

« Voilà une curieuse idée pour un voyage de noces », déclara Ebenezer Swann, les sourcils levés.

Assis en face de lui dans le grand salon de la demeure des Swann, Norrington prit une gorgée de brandy avant de répondre.

« Je vous accorde qu'une croisière en solitaire dans la région est plutôt atypique pour un couple de jeunes mariés, mais je crois que la situation de mon épouse exige des méthodes atypiques également.

– Vous causerait-elle quelques difficultés ?

– Sans aller jusque-là, je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour affirmer qu'elle souffre d'un certain manque de discipline. Or, une fois en mer, sans discipline, il est difficile d'aller bien loin. Je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en promettant qu'à son retour, vous l'a trouverez changée. »

Swann hocha la tête d'un air méditatif.

« Vous avez servi la couronne de façon exemplaire ces dernières années, finit-il par dire, et personne plus que vous ne mériterait quelque congé. Je vous souhaite donc bon voyage. Puisse-t-il porter ses fruits. »

…

« Pensez-vous qu'il ne se méfie pas ? », demanda Elizabeth un peu plus tard, alors que le couple veillait à l'embarcation des vivres sur le sloop.

L'_Aurore_ était un élégant petit bateau ponté, facilement manœuvrable pour une seule personne, et légèrement armé. Elizabeth avait hâte d'être à son bord, de pouvoir enfin naviguer réellement.

« Il se méfie certainement, et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il nous fasse suivre. Si c'est le cas, une fois à Tortuga, nous devrions parvenir à le perdre. »

Norrington offrit son bras à Elizabeth, et ils montèrent tous deux sur le pont, tandis que les matelots engagés pour le chargement prenaient congé.

« Voilà notre cabine », annonça le commodore en l'introduisant dans celle-ci, à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi.

Il n'y avait de la place que pour une couchette, un hamac et une petite table. Même lors de son enlèvement par l'équipage du _Black Pearl_, Elizabeth avait été habituée à des quartiers plus confortables, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Elle affronterait bien davantage qu'une couche étroite pour retrouver Will !

« Il y a des vêtements d'homme dans la malle ici, qui devraient être à votre taille. Je les ai empruntés à un des aspirants de l'_Intrépide_ », poursuivit Norrington.

Il s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge avant de faire demi-tour et retourner à l'air libre, la laissant seule pour se changer. Elizabeth ouvrit le coffre, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Peu importait que son oncle se doute de quelque chose et les fasse suivre. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action.

…

Elizabeth s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses au sujet de ce voyage en compagnie de Norrington : tempêtes, attaques de pirates ou d'hommes envoyés à leur poursuite par son adorable oncle, et divers autres dangers. Elle n'avait en revanche jamais prévu de s'amuser.

La vie à bord n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Jusque-là, son savoir de la navigation avait été théorique, tiré de ses lectures et des observations qu'elle avait pu faire lors de ses précédents déplacements. Son mari avait dès le départ pris en main son éducation, et pouvait lui faire refaire le même nœud ou les mêmes épissures jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait.

« S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, vous avez intérêt à savoir mener ce sloop toute seule », avait-il calmement déclaré après un geste d'humeur de sa part, lorsqu'il lui avait fait recommencer son travail du début pour un détail qu'elle jugeait futile.

Elle s'était pourtant rapidement habituée à cette existence et à présent, perchée en haut du grand mât, elle scrutait l'horizon, appréciant l'air frais que portait le vent sur son visage. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre. Parfois, elle en oubliait presque la raison de leur expédition. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que vivre aux côtés de James pourrait être divertissant ? Elle avait appris, ces derniers jours, qu'il y avait deux James Norrington. Le commodore qui refusait de montrer la moindre émotion en public de peur qu'on y lise de la faiblesse et de l'incompétence, et l'homme qu'il était en privé, nettement plus détendu, qui la régalait d'anecdotes sur la vie en mer.

« Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme se pencha et découvrit James, le visage levé dans sa direction. Depuis leur départ, il avait cessé de se raser et s'était débarrassé de son uniforme et de son horrible perruque, histoire d'être préparé à passer inaperçu lorsqu'il serait à Tortuga. Elizabeth devait admettre malgré elle que cela lui allait particulièrement bien.

« Je prends mon quart, expliqua-t-il. Profitez-en pour prendre du repos.

– Bien capitaine ! » lança-t-elle en glissant souplement sur le pont.

Une fois allongée sur la couchette, elle fut forcée de reconnaître qu'elle était vannée. Norrington ne lui laissait pas adopter le véritable rythme de vie d'un marin – lui-même devait dormir tout au plus cinq heures par jour – mais la fatigue se faisait tout de même sentir.

Ils seraient bientôt à Tortuga, ou avec un peu de chance, Will se trouvait toujours. Le jeune homme avait à peine été évoqué depuis que Norrington avait révélé qu'il était toujours en vie. Le commodore semblait faire comme s'ils étaient simplement lancés dans une mission très particulière pour rassembler des preuves contre Ebenezer Swann, et évitait soigneusement de parler de leur mariage et du curieux contrat passé entre eux. Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas de son côté remuer le couteau dans la plaie en manifestant son amour pour un autre que son époux.

Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais ce fut une lumière matinale qui l'aveugla quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Son sommeil avait été agréable, mais lui laissait l'impression étrange que contrairement aux nuits précédentes, ses rêves n'avaient pas été dirigés vers Will. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Il y avait Norrington… Mais ce devait être tout à fait innocent ou elle s'en serait souvenue…

Elizabeth mit un instant à percevoir ce qui l'avait réveillée, et pourtant, quand elle le réalisa, elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas été tirée plus tôt de son sommeil. Un vacarme épouvantable retentissait à l'extérieur. Cela ressemblait au cri d'une mouette, surnaturellement amplifié, tout en rappelant le bruit d'une craie grinçant sur un tableau noir. C'était insupportable.

Jetant un coup d'œil au dehors pour découvrir l'origine du bruit, elle eut la surprise de voir Norrington à la barre, nullement perturbé. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, et se figea en voyant son expression entièrement vide. Le commodore dirigeait le sloop, mais il semblait totalement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Regardant dans quelle direction il allait, Elizabeth retint un cri. Norrington menait l'embarcation vers des récifs nettement visibles, sans que cela paraisse le déranger outre mesure. Quelle mouche pouvait bien le piquer ? C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le volatile.

Elizabeth crut d'abord voir un gigantesque oiseau perché sur les rochers, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une créature qu'elle avait déjà vue, dans une édition illustrée de l'_Odyssée_ que son père lui avait offerte quand elle était enfant. L'être avait des ailes et des serres, mais en dehors de cela, son corps était indubitablement humain et féminin, et c'est lui qui lançait des cris atroces.

Cris qu'Elizabeth trouvait atroce, en tout cas, mais Norrington ne partageait pas cette opinion, à en juger par le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Les hommes ! » soupira Elizabeth en essayant de lui prendre la barre des mains, mais sans même la regarder, le commodore la repoussa violemment.

Atterrissant brutalement sur les fesses, Elizabeth se releva en pestant. Norrington était bien plus fort qu'elle et il ne servirait à rien de lutter. Retournant en courant dans la cabine, elle saisit le fusil accroché à l'une des cloisons et ressortit à l'air libre. La sirène, apercevant le danger, battit des ailes en hurlant de plus belle. Norrington tourna la tête vers Elizabeth comme un automate et saisit le canon du fusil pour le lui arracher des mains. Le pied de la jeune femme partit brusquement, visant le bas-ventre du commodore.

« Désolée, James ! » lança-t-elle tendit qu'il se pliait en deux, momentanément distrait.

La créature en avait profité pour prendre son envol, et Elizabeth eut à peine le temps d'épauler le fusil et de lui tirer dessus alors qu'elle se précipitait sur elle, serres en avant. Lorsque le bruit de la détonation se fut dissipé, le silence retomba. Les cris atroces avaient définitivement cessé.

« Que… que s'est-il passé ? balbutia Norrington qui s'était relevé et approchait d'Elizabeth d'un pas mal assuré. Grand Dieu ! »

Il eut tout juste le temps de se saisir de la barre et corriger le cap avant que l'_Aurore_ ne percute les récifs.

« Vous avez semble-t-il été sous le charme d'une sirène, expliqua Elizabeth quand le danger fut passé.

– Seigneur, je n'avais pas du tout conscience… Il y avait juste ce bruit enchanteur. Comment avez-vous pu lui résister ?

– Cela n'avait absolument rien d'enchanteur pour moi. C'était même l'inverse. Visiblement, son charme n'agissait que sur les hommes. Comme quoi, il est utile d'avoir une femme à bord. Allons, aidez-moi à me débarrasser d'elle. »

Essayant de ne pas regarder le torse dénudé de la sirène, Norrington aida Elizabeth à passer le cadavre par-dessus bord avant de se racler la gorge avec gêne.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, sans vous à bord, l'_Aurore_ n'aurait été qu'une épave à l'heure qu'il est. Une sirène, vraiment ! C'est à peine croyable.

– Nous avons été témoins de phénomènes tout aussi curieux, lui rappela Elizabeth.

– C'est juste, mais elle est un peu loin de chez elle, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je suis prêt à croire désormais à l'existence de créatures pareilles, mais elle est issue de la mythologie grecque, pas vraiment du folklore de la région. Je me demande… »

Norrington se passa la main dans sa barbe de trois jours et Elizabeth l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

« Bien sûr, il y a mille explications communes à la disparition d'un navire dans ces eaux, mais si l'_Hirondelle_ avait été également victime de cette sirène, ou d'une de ses camarades ? Votre oncle n'a pas donné de détail sur la cargaison, mais cela laissait soupçonner quelque chose de particulier. Au départ j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait juste d'un objet précieux, ou peut-être de contrebande, mais il se peut que ce soit encore plus singulier.

– Peut-être que l'_Hirondelle_ transportait cette sirène et qu'elle est parvenue à s'échapper, entraînant tout l'équipage dans la mort ? J'imagine très bien mon oncle vouloir tirer profit d'un monstre de ce type.

– C'est une possibilité. Une autre serait que la sirène ait été attirée par la cargaison de l'_Hirondelle_. Bien sûr, tout cela peut n'avoir aucun rapport, mais ce serait une question supplémentaire à poser à Ebenezer Swann quand nous en aurons l'occasion. »

Norrington retint une petite grimace de douleur, et Elizabeth fut prise de remord au souvenir du coup qu'elle lui avait porté.

« Peut-être en saurons-nous plus une fois à Tortuga, avança-t-elle. Les pirates parlent bien plus librement de ce qui touche au surnaturel que les équipages de la Navy. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

– Oh, je ne suis absolument pas offensé, grogna Norrington en s'asseyant sur un canon. Puis-je vous laissez la responsabilité du sloop quelque temps ? J'aurais dû vous réveiller bien plus tôt s'il n'y avait pas eu cette, hum, péripétie.

– Naturellement, le rassura Elizabeth. J'ai l'_Aurore_ bien en main, à présent. »

Les récifs fatals étaient loin désormais, et l'attaque de la sirène commençait à lui paraître presqu'aussi irréelle que le rêve de la nuit précédente, qui lui revenait progressivement en mémoire à présent que son esprit s'était un peu calmé. Il était tout à fait ridicule, grotesque. Elle et James ? Après plusieurs jours passés en compagnie de Norrington, il n'était guère étonnant qu'il s'impose dans son sommeil plutôt que Will. Ce serait la même chose avec n'importe qui d'autre. Cela ne signifiait absolument rien. Vraiment, assurément, rien du tout.

…

« Bon, tout est chargé, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! fit le capitaine Sparrow en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction. Nous avons perdu assez de temps ici, alors que de toute évidence, seule mon amie peut répondre à nos questions. »

À sa gauche, Will Turner se tira de sa morosité :

« Tu parles souvent de cette fameuse amie, mais qui est-elle ?

– Tu verras bien.

– Eh, Jack ! Vieille canaille ! »

Sur le quai, un homme aux traits burinés, attifé d'un manteau bariolé, lui faisait signe.

« Chester, espèce de crapule ! renchérit Jack, un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents en or. Quoi de neuf ?

– J'ai fait de jolies affaires à Port Royal, récemment. Le trafic de cognac marche bien, si ça t'intéresse.

– Port Royal ? lança Will. Comment était-ce là-bas ?

– Pas plus mal que d'habitude, fit le contrebandier, surpris. Oh, il y a eu pas mal de chambardement. Le vieux gouverneur est mort, et son frère a été nommé à sa place, rien de plus. Ah, si, sa fille, Elizabeth ou quelque chose comme ça, a fini par épouser cet excité de la potence de Norrington, après tout. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une tournée des tavernes qui m'attend. À la prochaine, Jack. »

Jack regarda son collègue disparaître dans la foule avant de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux à Will, qui se tenait les poings serrés, le visage blême.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! éclata-t-il. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais… Certainement pas si tôt après l'annonce de ma mort… Il a dû la forcer… Ce n'est pas possible.

– Tu l'as déjà dit, vieux. Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose de stupide ?

– Je dois immédiatement retourner à Port Royal ! Jamais je n'aurais dû perdre mon temps ici, j'aurais dû embarquer immédiatement pour la Jamaïque. Elizabeth !

– Qu'est-ce que je disais. Comme d'habitude, tu es prêt à te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour ta belle, et réfléchir ensuite. Si elle a épousé le vieux Norrington, à l'heure qu'il est, ils ont fait tout ce que tu souhaiterais empêcher, alors à quoi bon se précipiter, au risque de tomber dans les bras de tonton Swann, qui se fera une joie de finir le travail commencé par Melvin ? Rends-toi à l'évidence et reste avec moi, nos intérêts concordent dans cette affaire. »

À contrecœur, Will se laissa entraîner dans la grande cabine. Elizabeth, mariée à Norrington ! Elle l'avait choisi lui plutôt que le commodore, comment avait-elle pu revenir si vite sur sa décision ? Avait-elle agi sous la contrainte, ou finalement, l'apprenti-forgeron n'avait-il été qu'une passade, et sa mort l'occasion de réparer une erreur et se rabattre sur un bien meilleur parti ?

…

À suivre.


	8. Tortuga

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Chapitre 7**

**Tortuga**

« Peut-être serait-il préférable que vous restiez à bord pendant que je me renseigne », répéta Norrington pour la énième fois.

L'_Aurore_ avait jeté l'ancre dans le port de Tortuga quelques minutes auparavant, et le couple mettait une dernière touche à leurs préparatifs.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, James, soupira Elizabeth, agacée. Je ne risque pas plus là-bas qu'ici. Que devrais-je faire s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit ? Rester les bras croisés ? Partir à votre recherche ? Allons-y ensemble, un point c'est tout. Comment me trouvez-vous ? »

Elizabeth tourna sur elle-même, laissant le commodore l'observer à loisir.

« Ce sera crédible, j'imagine, accorda celui-ci en contemplant sa femme.

– Rappelez-vous que si on vous le demande, je m'appelle Elias Stone. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, je dois dire. »

Norrington poussa un grognement en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements, et passa nerveusement la main sur la garde de son sabre. Il avait préféré échanger son épée de cérémonie, bien moins discrète, contre celui-ci pour leur plongée dans la faune dangereuse de Tortuga.

« Bon, eh bien allons-y ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Tous les deux s'étaient accordés pour penser que la pêche aux renseignements se ferait plus facilement dans une taverne, mais une fois dans la première d'entre elles, ils réalisèrent que ce ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple. Les groupes de buveurs, déjà constitués, s'esclaffaient bruyamment et il serait difficile de s'incruster dans leurs conversations pour poser des questions sans lever des soupçons.

« Je vais chercher des boissons, asseyez-vous ici », déclara Elizabeth en désignant l'unique table encore libre, à la propreté douteuse.

Une fois devant le comptoir, la jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à attirer l'attention de la tenancière.

« Euh… deux bières ! ».

La femme la jaugea un instant avant de s'exécuter, et Elizabeth se demanda avec inquiétude si elle était aussi crédible en jeune homme que Norrington l'avait dit.

« Tout va comme tu veux, l'ami ? »

Un bellâtre venait de se glisser à ses côtés et la regardait en souriant.

« Oui, merci. Je cherche quelqu'un, peut-être le connaissez-vous ? Un certain Will Turner. »

Le nouveau venu haussa les épaules.

« Jamais entendu parler.

– Peut-être connaissiez-vous son père, Bill le Bottier ? Il lui ressemble énormément, à ce qu'on dit. Êtes-vous certain de n'avoir pas vu quelqu'un qui aurait l'âge d'être son fils, et qui serait son portrait craché ?

– Je te l'ai dit, pas entendu parler, et le vieux Bill, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mais si c'est de la compagnie que tu recherches, je peux t'en fournir, mon joli. »

À la grande horreur d'Elizabeth, l'homme se mit à lui caresser la joue et elle recula précipitamment. Le pirate la prenait pour un homme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de lui faire des avances.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, protesta-t-elle. Et je suis avec un ami.

– Si tu parles du grand type avec qui tu es entré, il a l'air de bien s'amuser sans toi », gloussa l'importun.

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers la table où elle avait abandonné son mari et ses yeux manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête. Norrington était tranquillement assis, une fille rousse outrageusement maquillée sur les genoux avec qui il paraissait avoir une conversation passionnante.

« C'est trop fort ! » grogna-t-elle en abandonnant au comptoir les bières et son prétendant, qui la regarda partir en riant.

Comment Norrington osait-il, rumina-t-elle en se frayant un chemin au travers de la cohue pour le rejoindre. À peine avait-elle le dos tourné… Mais pourquoi était-elle si furieuse ? Comme le commodore l'avait dit, leur mariage était une farce, et elle-même ne pensait qu'à Will. Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de regarder ailleurs ? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! jugea-t-elle en son for intérieur. Ce n'est absolument pas de la jalousie. Si je suis aussi en colère, c'est qu'il est censé m'aider à retrouver Will, pas à courir la gueuse à la première occasion. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi irresponsable ! C'est uniquement pour cela que je lui en veux. »

Elle parvint enfin à la hauteur de Norrington, qui tout à sa discussion, ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Il louchait dans le décolleté de la fille, Elizabeth en était certaine.

« Alors, on s'amuse bien ? »

Norrington leva les yeux et eut le bon goût de rougir.

« Oh, euh, Elias, tu tombes à pic. Je te présente Scarlett, avec qui j'avais un entretien enrichissant.

– Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton acide.

– Il a l'air du genre jaloux, ton copain, lança la Scarlett en question tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Norrington. Mais il peut venir aussi, si ça lui plait, même si je préfère les hommes qui ont un peu de poil au menton, comme toi.

– C'est très gentil, et soyez assurée que nous apprécions l'invitation à sa juste valeur, mais nous allons devoir partir, balbutia Norrington.

– Ah, ah, ton chéri te fait filer doux, on dirait, ricana Scarlett en se levant. Allez faire vos petites affaires, et ne me fais plus perdre mon temps si t'as pas envie, la prochaine fois. »

Elle s'éloigna non sans avoir lancé un « quel gâchis, je vous jure » qui fit rire les pirates attablés non loin.

« Ne traînons pas ici », marmonna Norrington en conduisant Elizabeth vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme se tourna vers le commodore, les points sur les hanches.

« Ça commence bien ! Vous comptez vous livrer à ce genre de chose dans toutes les tavernes où nous allons investiguer ? »

Norrington fronça les sourcils.

« Il sera inutile d'aller ailleurs, j'ai appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

– Quoi donc ? Le tarif moyen d'une prostituée ?

– Elizabeth, protesta Norrington, choqué. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que c'était cela qui m'intéressait ? Non, il se trouve que cette Scarlett a vu le jeune Turner. Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui il était. Une connaissance commune.

– Jack ? », interrogea Elizabeth, intriguée.

Dans son excitation, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser pour avoir mal jugé les intentions de Norrington.

« En effet, approuva-t-il d'un air résigné. D'après Scarlett, ils devaient rendre visite à une… amie de Jack qui habite sur une île de la région, et Mr Turner les accompagnait.

– Je me demande ce que Jack peut bien mijoter, et pourquoi Will reste à ses côtés, murmura Elizabeth, déçue que son ancien fiancé n'ait pas fait tout son possible pour revenir à Port Royal au plus vite.

– Nous leur poserons la question. Scarlett m'a également confié les coordonnées de cette île, je les ai notées. Pour une raison mystérieuse, cette amie de Jack a l'air très connue de toute cette bande de pirates. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de retard sur eux. »

Ce fut le cœur léger qu'Elizabeth reprit le chemin des docks, impatiente de reprendre la mer, Norrington dans son sillage. Ses retrouvailles avec Will devenaient de plus en plus tangibles.

« Voilà un bien curieux voyage de noces ! » lança une voix sarcastique.

Sortant de l'ombre, encadré par deux matelots, le capitaine Melvin leur coupait la route. Des doigts, il tapotait la garde ouvragée d'une épée qu'Elizabeth reconnut immédiatement : c'était celle de Will, celle qui devait lui faire gagner son titre de forgeron.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Norrington dégainer son sabre, et l'imita immédiatement.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Mrs Norrington, ricana Melvin. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas faire le poids contre nous ? Et ce n'est pas votre cher et tendre qui nous matera à lui tout seul. »

Vif comme l'éclair, le cher et tendre se fendit en direction de Melvin, qui para de peu le coup. Un des marins s'approcha d'Elizabeth, un large sourire sur son visage couvert de cicatrices. De toute évidence, il pensait que la partie serait facile, mais il déchanta rapidement. Les leçons de Will avaient porté leurs fruits.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant pour se débarrasser de son agresseur, tandis que Norrington était à la lutte avec Melvin et le troisième homme. Enfin, elle vit une ouverture, et le matelot s'écroula avec un cri en se tenant la cuisse.

« Filez, Elizabeth ! » hurla Norrington.

Tournant la tête, elle le vit tentant de repousser ses adversaires. Du sang coulait sur sa jambe droite. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, pensa-t-elle en allongeant un coup de sabre en direction du marin le plus proche. Pas Melvin, malheureusement, mais Norrington profita d'un instant de déconcentration de sa part pour lui donner un coup sur le crâne de la garde de son sabre, l'envoyant bouler sur le bord de la route.

« Pas de temps à perdre ! » lança-t-il en prenant Elizabeth par le bras, et tous deux se mirent à courir, sans un regard pour leurs adversaires.

Le coup de feu claqua et Norrington lâcha son sabre et se prit le bras en vacillant. Elizabeth l'empêcha de justesse de tomber et l'entraîna dans une rue perpendiculaire, espérant qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Après bien des tours et détours, ils parvinrent enfin à regagner l'_Aurore_.

Avec inquiétude, Elizabeth voyait une mare de sang se former aux pieds de Norrington, mais elle dût le laisser seul dans la cabine le temps de mettre les voiles. Melvin n'était nulle part en vue.

Rejoignant Norrington, elle le trouva à moitié évanoui sur la couchette. Rongée d'inquiétude, elle se saisit du nécessaire de chirurgie que le commodore avait rangé dans la malle avant leur départ de Port Royal. Et si les blessures de son mari étaient trop sérieuses ? Ses connaissances en médecine étaient plus que sommaire.

« Laissez-moi faire », marmonna-t-elle en tentant de déshabiller Norrington pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts.

Il se débattit faiblement, mais Elizabeth ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être prude, bon sang, » siffla-t-elle, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en menait elle-même pas large.

L'origine du sang sur la jambe venait d'une simple estafilade à la hanche, heureusement. Elizabeth eut tôt fait de la désinfecter à l'alcool avant d'y appliquer un bandage sommaire, priant pour que cela soit suffisant. La blessure au bras était en revanche bien plus sérieuse : le coup de feu de Melvin avait atteint Norrington en plein biceps, et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement que retirer la balle.

« Euh, vous feriez mieux de mordre ceci » avertit-elle en glissant un morceau de cuir entre les dents de Norrington.

Elizabeth eut bien du mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil durant l'extraction de la balle, tentant vainement de ne pas se laisser distraire par les hurlements étouffés du commodore. Recoudre la plaie ne fut pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Si Miss Robbins, la gouvernante qui avait passé son enfance à lui inculquer les bases de la couture, avait pu assister à cette scène !

Malgré tout, la jeune femme arriva à un résultat qu'elle jugea satisfaisant. Au moins, Norrington ne mourrait pas d'hémorragie.

« C'est fini, James, » murmura-t-elle en l'allongeant sur la couchette.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, le commodore ayant perdu conscience durant l'opération. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Elizabeth contempla ses mains sanglantes et remonta sur le pont, avide de les rincer dans le tonneau d'eau de pluie. Le pire était passé, pensa-t-elle alors que l'_Aurore_ s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Elle savait où aller, à présent. Norrington avait obtenu les coordonnées du lieu où se rendait Will et ce serait une question de jours avant qu'ils soient enfin réunis.

Cela ne parvint pas à lui remonter entièrement le moral. Certes, elle savait s'y prendre désormais pour manœuvrer seule le sloop, mais l'état du commodore l'inquiétait. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, mais ne pouvait prétendre au titre de chirurgien de marine. Si James ne se remettait pas des blessures reçues alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

…

À suivre.


	9. Tia Dalma

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Sammy :** merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aies apprécié la séance de « couture ».

**Chapitre 8**

**Tia Dalma**

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » gémit Elizabeth en voyant Norrington monter sur le pont d'un pas hésitant, le bras en écharpe.

Elle abandonna momentanément le gouvernail pour se diriger vers lui, l'air réprobateur.

« Retournez immédiatement vous coucher, James. Je vous croyais plus raisonnable ! »

Un sourire fatigué éclaira le visage blême du commodore.

« Vous êtes une vraie mère poule, Elizabeth. Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

– Évidemment que tout va bien, je suis les indications que vous a donné cette Scarlett. J'ai fait le point il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

– Oui, mais…

– Pas de mais, c'est vous qui m'avez appris à utiliser un sextant. Si j'ai fait une erreur, c'est mon professeur qui est à blâmer ! » plaisanta Elizabeth en le reconduisant gentiment mais fermement dans la cabine.

Malgré son ton léger, la jeune femme ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude. Norrington tremblait de fièvre.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi examiner vos blessures, et pas de discussion ! »

La plaie à la hanche avait correctement cicatrisé, constata Elizabeth avec satisfaction, mais elle dut déchanter quand elle défit le bandage au bras de Norrington. La blessure avait une vilaine allure, enflée et noircie. Pas besoin d'un diplôme de médecine pour comprendre les symptômes. Gangrène.

« Je vais refaire ce bandage », dit simplement Elizabeth, ne souhaitant pas annoncer la nouvelle au commodore.

Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

« Inutile de me cacher la vérité, Elizabeth. J'ai déjà vu de nombreuses personnes aux blessures infectées, vous savez. »

Il eut un sourire forcé.

« Ce n'est pas si dramatique que vous avez l'air de le penser. Scarlett m'a parlé de l'amie de Sparrow, et elle serait guérisseuse, entre autres choses. Je ne serais pas très étonné d'apprendre qu'elle a soigné bien des pirates de ce genre d'affliction. »

Son ton rassurant ne sonnait pas très juste, mais Elizabeth fit semblant d'y croire.

« Très bien, mais en attendant que cette perle s'occupe de vous, vous me ferez le plaisir de vous reposer, ou elle n'aura jamais le temps d'exercer son art. »

Une fois de retour sur le pont, Elizabeth inspecta l'horizon. Aucune trace de l'_Ariel_ ou de n'importe quel autre navire, c'était déjà une bonne chose, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui mettre du baume au cœur. Il fallait absolument trouver cette Tia Dalma dont la fille avait parlé à Tortuga. Pas parce que cela signifiait retrouver Will, réalisa Elizabeth, mais parce qu'elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir sauver Norrington.

Quand celui-ci était-il devenu la priorité dans ses pensées ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle l'ignorait. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. C'était Norrington qui était en danger de mort à présent, pas Will. Il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète donc davantage pour lui. Il avait toujours été bon pour elle, et l'avait énormément aidé. Rien à voir avec de l'amour, naturellement. Rien qu'un souci légitime pour un ami cher. Rien de plus, vraiment.

…

« James ? Je crois bien que nous sommes arrivés. »

S'il y avait des doutes à avoir sur l'île qui était apparue à l'horizon quelques heures auparavant, le _Black Pearl_, ancré à l'embouchure d'une rivière s'enfonçant dans une jungle obscure, indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

L'état de Norrington s'était encore détérioré, et Elizabeth eut toutes les peines du monde à le maintenir debout à ses côtés. Il marmonna une suite de mots incohérents et elle se demanda s'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Holà, moussaillon, lança un pirate qu'Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu depuis le pont du _Pearl_. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Mon ami est malade ! rétorqua-t-elle en désignant Norrington. Est-ce que le capitaine Sparrow est là ?

– Non, il s'entretient avec la sorcière. Pourquoi, tu as un message pour lui ?

– Pas spécialement. Et Will Turner ? »

Malgré la distance, Elizabeth eut l'impression que le flibustier avait étréci les yeux d'un air méfiant.

« Avec lui. Mais tu poses beaucoup de questions, petit.

– C'est juste pour savoir. Vous ne … euh… réquisitionnerez pas mon sloop pendant qu'on sera chez Tia, hein ?

– C'est une zone neutre ici, on a appris à bien se tenir. C'est valable pour la piraterie, et pour les questions indiscrètes. »

Sous les regards curieux de l'équipage du Pearl, Elizabeth chargea tant bien que mal Norrington à bord du canot de l'_Aurore_ et se mit à remonter laborieusement la rivière à la rame.

Le trajet lui paru durer une éternité, et elle sursauta plus d'une fois aux bruits inquiétants sortant de la forêt alors que la nuit tombait. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette Tia Dalma, mais elle avait hâte d'être à l'abri chez elle.

Enfin, elle distingua un petit débarcadère où une chaloupe était déjà amarrée. Assis dedans se trouvait une silhouette familière.

« Mr Gibbs ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le vieux loup de mer.

Le pirate la fixa un instant avant de se lever, ahuri.

« Elizabeth Swann ! Que je sois pendu, c'est bien vous ! Ou devrais-je dire Mrs Norrington ?

– Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois, grogna la jeune femme tandis qu'il l'aidait à faire accoster le canot. Et ce sera la veuve Norrington si on ne se presse pas. »

Les yeux de Gibbs s'écarquillèrent encore davantage lorsqu'il reconnut le corps affalé au fond de la barque.

« Le commodore ! Ah ben ça, si je m'attendais… Attendez, je vais vous filer un coup de main. »

Avec difficulté, ils trainèrent entre eux Norrington, incapable de tenir seul debout, le long de l'embarcadère jusqu'à une petite hutte qui ne payait pas de mine.

« Jack et Will sont en train de parler à Tia Dalma, mais ils ne nous en voudront pas si on les interrompt, expliqua Gibbs. Surtout pas Will, j'imagine. »

À moitié écrasée par le poids de Norrington, Elizabeth fit son entrée dans la demeure de la sorcière. L'intérieur était rempli d'un bric-à-brac délirant et de bocaux au contenu douteux, mais ce fut Will qu'elle remarqua en premier. Il se leva à sa vue, l'air transfiguré, mais son sourire se figea en avisant Norrington.

Une femme noire dont la tignasse pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Jack s'avança vers eux, dévoilant des dents noircies en prenant la parole :

« Ah, Elizabeth, je vous attendais d'une minute à l'autre, dit-elle d'une voix lourdement accentuée.

– Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, alors, lança Jack Sparrow en s'avançant vers eux. Je me serais fait beau. Enfin, plus beau que je ne suis déjà. Mais que nous amènes-tu, Lizzie, on dirait quelque chose que le chat aurait rapporté.

– Oh, fit Elizabeth, détournant les yeux de Will qui n'avait pas bougé. C'est… James est blessé, et si vous pouviez…

– Allongez-le ici », ordonna Tia en balayant d'un geste une table, et le fouillis accumulé dessus s'abattit au sol avec fracas.

Son expression devant le bras blessé de Norrington ne fut guère encourageante.

« Je peux encore le sauver lui, mais pas son bras, affirma-t-elle. Jack, Gibbs, vous allez m'aider à le tenir. Vous, ma fille, vous n'avez pas envie de voir ça, et je parie que vous avez bien des choses à dire à William Turner, pas vrai ? »

Elizabeth ne se le fit pas dire de fois et prit le chemin de la sortie. Will, après un moment d'hésitation, lui emboîta le pas. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le débarcadère, gardant le silence. Elle avait imaginé ces retrouvailles un nombre incalculable de fois, et systématiquement, elle se jetait dans les bras accueillants de Will. À présent, elle ne ressentait que de la gêne, malgré la joie de le revoir.

Il était toujours aussi séduisant, et avait acquis depuis leur séparation un petit côté baroudeur qui ajoutait à son charme.

« J'ai appris la nouvelle de votre mariage, Mrs Norrington, déclara enfin Will d'un ton poli.

– Oh, ça ! Oui, j'ai dû… »

Interceptant le regard de Will, elle comprit.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas que je t'ai trahie, tout de même ? C'était le seul moyen d'échapper à mon oncle. Je te croyais mort mais dès que nous avons appris que tu ne l'étais pas, nous sommes partie à ta recherche. Tu penses que je serais là, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

– Non, bien sûr, protesta Will, confus. C'est juste… que ça m'a fait un choc, et de te voir arriver avec lui… Je ne savais plus que penser.

– Si cela peut te rassurer, il n'y a rien entre nous à part un bout de papier, répliqua sèchement Elizabeth, agacée. Le mariage sera annulé sitôt qu'on en aura fini avec mon oncle.

– Oh, c'est… Très bien, fit faiblement Will. Non pas que j'ai vraiment cru que tu… Mais tu avais l'air tellement inquiète pour lui quand tu es arrivée que j'ai pensé… »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard incrédule :

« Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète, il a été gravement blessé alors qu'il m'aidait à te rejoindre. Melvin nous a attaqués à Tortuga si tu veux tout savoir, mais peut-être préfères-tu jouer les amants bafoués ?

– Pas du tout ! »

Will avait l'air malheureux et Elizabeth inspira bruyamment. Comment cela avait-il pu déraper ainsi ? Elle ne rêvait que de cet instant, et lui aussi, elle le savait, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin l'un en face de l'autre…

Un hurlement s'éleva de la cabane, couvrant à moitié la voix de Jack, guillerette, qui faisait une remarque sur du roastbeef à découper pour les repas de fête.

« Will, c'est toi que j'aime, affirma Elizabeth, mais tu peux bien comprendre que j'ai été un peu… déconcentrée par l'état de James. Il s'est conduit de façon parfaitement honorable et en échange… »

La porte de la hutte s'ouvrit et Tia en sortit, un paquet ensanglanté dans les mains, qu'elle jeta négligemment dans le marécage avant de retourner au chevet de son patient. Elizabeth fut prise d'une envie de vomir en pensant au bras de Norrington qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau et ferait le délice des poissons et autres habitants du marais dans les heures suivantes. Tout cela à cause d'elle.

« Évidemment que « James » s'est conduit de façon parfaitement honorable, répliqua Will. N'est-ce pas toujours ce qu'il fait ? Il aime son honneur plus que tout, c'est bien connu. Et certainement plus que toi.

– Vraiment ? demanda Elizabeth, les dents serrées. Eh bien tu ne devrais pas craindre un rival pareil, alors ? Maintenant, excuse-moi, je vais prendre des nouvelles de mon _mari_. »

D'un pas furieux, elle rentra dans la cabane, laissant Will la regarder s'éloigner d'un air misérable. Pourquoi Will se conduisait-il de façon aussi stupide ? Ils étaient enfin réunis, ils avaient tous deux échappé au capitaine Melvin, et tout cela pour se disputer comme des enfants une fois en présence l'un de l'autre ! C'était grotesque.

Une partie d'elle voulait revenir au côté de l'apprenti-forgeron pour une explication plus calme et détendue, mais une autre souhaitait ne pas revoir Will avant que ce ne soit strictement nécessaire.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Elizabeth en s'approchant timidement de la table d'opération improvisée.

– Comme un charme, répondit Jack d'un ton léger en essuyant ses mains sanglantes avec un vieux torchon. En revanche, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit forcé d'annuler tous ses futurs récitals de flûte traversière. »

Elizabeth ne prit pas la peine de relever la remarque et s'approcha de Norrington qui reposait, inconscient, sur la table.

« Il est hors de danger, la rassura Tia Dalma. Plus de risques d'infection, et il récupérera vite, vous verrez. Je le remettrais sur pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

La gorge serrée, Elizabeth acquiesça machinalement, ne pouvant détacher les yeux du moignon soigneusement pansé, là où s'était trouvé le bras droit de Norrington.

Tout était de sa faute, se morigéna-t-elle une nouvelle fois. C'était elle qui l'avait entraîné dans cette aventure, et désormais, à cause d'elle, il était infirme. Tout cela pour retrouver Will, et elle commençait à se demander s'il en valait vraiment la peine.

…

À suivre.


	10. L'Outre d'Éole

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue.

**Sammy :** merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, la fine équipe est réunie, et on va enfin savoir ce qui se trame.

**Chapitre 9**

**L'Outre d'Éole**

« C'est répugnant, grommela Norrington en avalant une gorgée de la potion préparée par Tia Dalma.

– Sans doute, mais vous avez bien meilleure mine qu'hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle met dedans, quoiqu'il en soit, c'est efficace », remarqua Elizabeth.

Le commodore fit la grimace et termina le verre que lui avait apporté son épouse.

« Je dois reconnaître qu'on ne récupère généralement pas aussi vite de ce genre de blessure. »

Elizabeth jeta un regard coupable à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le bras droit de Norrington et où la manche pendait, vide.

« James, je suis vraiment désolée », murmura-t-elle.

Norrington eut un sourire triste.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous entends vous excuser. »

Elizabeth évita de lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avant de lui envoyer son pied dans les parties intimes lorsqu'il était sous le charme de la sirène, mais il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là et n'en gardait sans doute aucun souvenir. De toute façon, il aurait été malvenu d'en parler à présent.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir fautive, reprit Norrington. C'est un risque que je cours depuis mon premier embarquement. Et nous avons réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons retrouvé Mr Turner, et il n'y aura plus qu'à le ramener à Port Royal pour faire éclater la vérité sur la mort de votre père. Après quoi… »

Il s'interrompit, pensant sans doute à l'annulation de leur mariage. Elizabeth s'agita à ses côtés, gênée. Norrington avait beau dire, elle restait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée, et après sa discussion avec Will la veille, elle se demandait si le sacrifice en valait vraiment la chandelle.

« Excusez-moi », dit-elle en se levant, laissant Norrington au milieu du bric-à-brac étrange qui remplissait la cabane de Tia.

Une fois dehors, elle tomba sur Jack, qui lampait distraitement du rhum. Will et Gibbs avaient pris le canot pour chercher des provisions sur le _Black Pearl_.

« Si tôt le matin ? lança-t-elle.

– Ah, Lizzie, fit Jack en levant les yeux. Juste la personne à qui je voulais parler.

– Oh, et de quoi donc ?

– De Will. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les retrouvailles n'ont pas été particulièrement chaleureuses.

– Non, en effet, répondit sèchement Elizabeth, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Jack.

– Oh, fit le pirate avec un grand geste de la main, je me sens toujours concerné, c'est plus fort que moi. Les relations humaines, tout ça, c'est fascinant. »

Il s'interrompit devant le regard noir d'Elizabeth, et reprit son sérieux.

« Will ne pensait qu'à retourner à Port Royal pour vous, vous savez. C'est moi qui l'ai retenu. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon.

– Exactement, fit Elizabeth. Un garçon. »

Jack lui lança un regard de biais en se resservant une rasade de rhum.

« Et c'est d'un homme que vous voulez, pas vrai ? Ce bon vieux commodore en est un, pas de doute. Alors comme ça, c'était juste un mariage sur le papier et il a promis de céder sa place à Will dès que possible ? Voilà qui est cocasse. Un des commandements interdit de convoiter la femme de son prochain, mais lui, toujours plus futé que les autres, se débrouille pour ne pas pouvoir convoiter sa propre femme.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec Norrington, c'est juste… »

Elle se tut, frustrée. Elle-même ne savait pas exactement où elle en était. Certes, la conduite de Will l'avait déçue, mais ce n'était pas si important que cela. Quel couple ne se disputait jamais ?

« Ah, les revoilà, déclara Jack alors que le canot refaisait son apparition. Pas trop tôt, on va enfin pouvoir revenir aux affaires. Vous nous avez interrompus au cours d'une discussion capitale, hier soir, vous savez. »

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack, Will, Elizabeth et Norrington étaient regroupés autour d'une table, regardant Tia Dalma avec intérêt. Malgré les potions de la sorcière, le commodore était encore affaibli, et se tenait beaucoup moins droit qu'à l'accoutumé. Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards inquiets de temps en temps. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de parler à Will, mais ils avaient échangé un sourire penaud quand il avait débarqué du canot. Au moins la hache de guerre était-elle enterrée.

« Comme nous le disions hier soir, commença Jack, si on ne s'active pas, on risque de se retrouver dans un sacré pétrin. L'Outre d'Éole a été dérobée. »

Son ton grandiloquent n'eut que peu d'effet sur Elizabeth et Norrington.

« Allons, continua-t-il, agacé du manque de réactivité de son public. C'est là que vous êtes censés dire « Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Comment est-ce possible ?

– Nous serions sans doute plus impressionnés si nous savions de quoi il s'agit, rétorqua Elizabeth, même si cette histoire d'Outre d'Éole lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose.

– Vous le sauriez, si votre éducation ne laissait pas à désirer. Voyons, voyons, mobilisez vos connaissances, personne ne peut rien me dire sur le sujet ? » demanda Jack sur le ton d'un vieux professeur.

Toujours bon élève, Norrington ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Dans l'_Odyssée_ d'Homère, le dieu Éole confia à Ulysse une outre renfermant les vents, afin de faciliter son voyage en mer, lorsqu'il rentrairait chez lui à Ithaque. Mais son équipage ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir l'outre, libérant les vents et provoquant une gigantesque tempête. Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que ce n'est pas qu'une légende ? »

Jack le regarda avec pitié.

« Vous êtes si étroit d'esprit, soupira-t-il. Enfin, on n'y peut rien. Si, cette outre existe, et suscite bien des convoitises. Il y a des années de cela, le capitaine Teague, Gardien du Code des pirates, a entendu dire qu'un gentilhomme était à sa recherche. Ce genre d'information n'est pas à prendre à la légère, car les chasseurs de ce type de trésors ont en général des ambitions peu communes qui font mauvais ménage avec l'honnête piraterie.

« L'outre se cachait quelque part, en Méditerranée, et Teague a chargé le Seigneur Pirate de la région, le capitaine Chevalle, de la découvrir et la lui apporter, mission dont il s'est acquitté avec brio, parait-il. Sans doute moitié moins qu'il ne le pense lui-même, mais il a tendance à faire son intéressant, c'est son côté français.

– J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était son côté pirate », marmonna Norrington avec acidité.

Il percevait une douleur diffuse à l'endroit où s'était trouvé son bras et son humeur commençait à s'en ressentir.

« Teague a gardé l'Outre auprès de lui pendant plusieurs années dans la Forteresse des Naufragés, à l'insu de tout le monde, mais il y a quelques mois, elle a été dérobée.

– Ce qui était à prévoir en cachant un trésor dans un repaire de voleurs, remarqua le commodore.

– Le fameux gentilhomme, dont nous savons désormais qu'il s'agit d'Ebenezer Swann, poursuivit Jack en l'ignorant superbement, avait organisé ce vol. Un de ses sbires, un certain Burnett, capitaine de l'_Hirondelle_, avait agi, notamment grâce aux renseignements fournis par Melvin, qui a longtemps vécu sur l'île des Naufragés. Il était là le jour où Chevalle a apporté l'Outre à Teague et a visiblement réussi à glaner des informations utiles. »

Elizabeth et son époux commençaient à comprendre où cela les menait.

« Sauf que l'_Hirondelle _n'a jamais atteint Port Royal, dit la jeune femme. Cette disparition préoccupait mon oncle, dernièrement.

– Il est vrai qu'il paraissait particulièrement soucieux du sort de sa cargaison, renchérit le commodore. Mais excusez-moi de trouver tout ceci un peu gros. Que pourrait-il bien faire de cette outre ?

– Ne voyez-vous pas ? intervint Tia Dalma pour la première fois. Celui qui possède l'Outre devient maître des vents. Vous êtes marin, James Norrington, n'avez-vous donc jamais rêvé, au cours d'une tempête ou encalminé au milieu de nulle part, de pouvoir les commander ? Imaginez seulement la puissance d'un homme possédant cette capacité. »

Norrington avait toujours l'air dubitatif.

« Si je comprends bien, il s'agit de découvrir l'épave de l'_Hirondelle_ avant mon oncle, déclara Elizabeth. Le navire a pu couler corps et biens. Comment le savoir ?

– Ça, c'est le rayon de Tia, répondit Jack. Dès qu'elle aura fait tout son rituel pour localiser l'épave, on n'aura qu'à y filer sans détour. Le vieux Swann n'a pas cet atout dans sa poche, autant dire que c'est du gâteau.

– Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Jack, l'avertit la sorcière avec un sourire inquiétant. Ebenezer Swann n'est pas le seul à inspecter ces eaux à la recherche de l'Outre. D'autres adversaires tout aussi redoutables la convoitent, et veulent la ramener dans la mer qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter. L'île des Naufragés est protégée par bien des sorts empêchant les intrusions de certaines créatures, mais maintenant que l'Outre n'y est plus, elles se sont remises en chasse. »

Norrington et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard par-dessus la table.

« Les sirènes ! s'exclama le commodore.

– Et ensuite, il ricane quand je parle de mythologie grecque, lâcha Jack, en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Non, c'est la réalité », affirma Elizabeth à son tour avant de leur raconter brièvement et en passant sur certains détails la rencontre avec la sirène lors de leur voyage vers Tortuga.

Will lui jeta un regard enthousiaste quand elle expliqua comment elle avait abattu le monstre au vol, et elle se sentit rougir. Pourtant, l'admiration de Will la touchait moins qu'auparavant, sans qu'elle eut su dire pourquoi.

« Comme quoi, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, il y a toujours une utilité à avoir une femme à bord, pas vrai Gibbs ? fit Jack avec un clin d'œil en direction de son second.

– J'imagine que dans certaines circonstances, deux sources de malchance s'annulent, admit le vieux pirate à contrecœur.

– C'est une théorie intéressante.

– Un peu de silence, maintenant, intima Tia, et reculez-vous un peu. »

Elizabeth observa avec intérêt la sorcière allumer un bâton d'encens et ouvrir un sac rempli de pinces de crabes qu'elle renversa sur la table. À ses côtés, Norrington la regardait également faire d'un air sceptique. Avec son bras en moins il se tenait curieusement de guingois.

« Voilà ! » s'exclama finalement Tia Dalma d'un ton triomphant après plusieurs jets de pinces de crabes et quelques invocations dans un mélange bâtard de plusieurs langues, dont avaient émergé quelques mots de français et d'anglais qu'Elizabeth avait eu du mal à reconnaître.

Les restes du crustacé étalés sur la table adressaient peut-être un message compréhensible pour la sorcière, mais le sens en était complètement obscur pour le reste de l'assemblée.

« Bien joué ! dit toutefois Jack avec enthousiasme. Évidemment, que c'est là, sommes-nous bêtes. Cependant, si tu pouvais nous écrire les coordonnées en chiffre plutôt qu'en pinces de crabes, ma belle, ce serait peut-être utile pour ceux du fond qui ne suivent pas. Ce pauvre commodore, par exemple, je suis certain qu'il a appris à compter, mais on n'apprend pas à lire la latitude et la longitude à partir de crabes, dans la Royal Navy. Une carence regrettable dans la formation des officiers, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Avec un sourire, Tia Dalma griffonna les indications sur un morceau de papier que le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ lui arracha ensuite d'un geste vif.

« C'est très gentil de ta part. Je le garde, un autre que moi pourrait l'égarer. »

Il empocha le bout de papier et se tourna vers l'assistance :

« Les amis, nous avons une destination ! Alors tout le monde va regagner son bord et se mettre en route le plus vite possible.

– Jack, tu oublies un détail, lança Tia Dalma.

– Tiens donc, et lequel ?

– Tout service mérite paiement, tu le sais très bien. Mais comme je t'apprécie, je peux repousser ça à ta prochaine visite.

– Si je pouvais déjà savoir ce qui te ferait plaisir… »

Tia s'approcha de lui et glissa quelques mots à son oreille. Jack devint écarlate, puis un grand sourire dévoila ses dents en or.

« Je pense que je devrais y arriver, assura-t-il. J'ai même hâte d'y être ! »

Le groupe prit congé de la sorcière, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à embarquer dans leur canot, Will s'approcha de celui d'Elizabeth et Norrington.

« Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi sur l'_Aurore_, commença-t-il timidement à l'adresse d'Elizabeth, maintenant, que, eh bien… »

Il n'osait pas mentionner la blessure de Norrington devant lui.

« Oh, répondit Elizabeth, cela me ferait très plaisir, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

– Il te faut la permission de ton mari pour recevoir ? demanda Will d'un ton plus provoquant.

– Du capitaine de l'_Aurore_, tout simplement, répondit-elle, de nouveau agacée.

– C'est bon, qu'il vienne, lança Norrington d'une voix lasse du fond du canot. On manque de bras, après tout. »

Will le remercia d'un mouvement de tête raide et saisit les rames, éloignant vigoureusement la barque du quai. Elizabeth le regarda faire sans mot dire. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

…

À suivre.


	11. L'Hirondelle

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Sammy : **merci pour ta review ! Pour les couples, tu verras bien, même si tu n'ignores pas où va ma préférence.

**Chapitre 10**

**L'**_**Hirondelle**_

Elizabeth vit d'un œil morne Will s'approcher du mât de misaine contre lequel elle se tenait. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis que l'_Aurore_ avait appareillé, hormis pour des détails techniques quant à la manœuvre du sloop. À présent que Norrington avait disparu dans la cabine prendre du repos, Will paraissait s'être suffisamment enhardi pour se lancer dans une conversation sérieuse.

« Elizabeth, je suis navré. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe depuis que nous sommes réunis, nous devrions être heureux, et pourtant…

– Je sais. Je crois que je ressens la même chose.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir paru si méfiant quant à ta conduite et ce… ce mariage. Mais cela me semble déjà si extraordinaire que nous ayons pu être fiancés. Je ne pouvais pas croire en ma chance, et de voir tout cela m'échapper… Cela n'a fait que confirmer mes craintes. »

Elizabeth se sentit désolée pour Will. Jack avait raison, c'était un gentil garçon. Toujours le même gentil garçon, après toutes ces années, mais elle devait lui poser la question.

« Dis-moi, Will, si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé, si mon oncle n'était pas entré ainsi dans notre vie, et si nous avions pu nous marier comme prévu, quelle genre de vie mènerions-nous ? »

Will parut surpris.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je serais forgeron, bien sûr. Avec mon talent et l'appui de ton père, j'aurais pu agrandir mon commerce, m'enrichir, et… t'offrir le train de vie que tu mérites.

– Je vois. Mais si ce n'était pas cela que je voulais ? Si ce n'était pas le confort en premier lieu qui m'attirait, ni être choyée comme j'en ai eu l'habitude dans mon enfance ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'une vie d'aventure.

– Si c'est ce que tu aurais voulu, je serais allé jusqu'à me faire pirate, tu le sais bien ! répondit Will avec enthousiasme.

– Oui, je le sais, soupira Elizabeth. Mais est-ce également la vie que tu aurais souhaitée toi-même ?

– Non, bien sûr, mais qu'importe ? »

La jeune femme se leva, prétextant avoir vu le _Pearl_ au loin leur faire des signaux. C'était totalement faux, mais cela lui permis de s'éloigner un instant de Will pour chercher la longue vue, la laissant à ses réflexions.

C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, la réponse aux interrogations qu'elle n'avait cessé de retourner dans sa tête depuis leur visite chez Tia Dalma. Elle avait cru qu'elle épouserait un flibustier sans peur, le jour où il s'était déclaré à elle avant de faire évader Sparrow de façon si romanesque. Il avait semblé à la hauteur de ses rêves, alors, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Qu'on l'y force, et Will pouvait accomplir bien des exploits. Il était courageux, téméraire, même, mais de lui-même, il n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille, bourgeoise. Elizabeth serait tombée de haut si elle l'avait épousé. L'aurait-elle alors contraint à abandonner sa forge et tout ce qu'il aurait réussi à bâtir pour leur faire mener à tous deux une folle vie d'aventures en mer ?

Non, c'était grotesque. Cela ressemblait à un de leurs jeux quand ils avaient douze ans, et qu'Elizabeth leur inventait des rôles que Will n'endossait que pour lui faire plaisir. Norrington avait accusé la fillette de traiter son ami comme un domestique à l'époque, et Elizabeth s'en était défendue, mais il n'avait pas eu tort. Pire, plusieurs années après, ils en étaient presqu'au même point.

Ce qui l'amenait à penser à Norrington, ce qui la réjouissait encore moins. Lui aussi était différent de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Si Will était toujours un garçon bien sage sous ses dehors de pirate au grand cœur, James s'était révélé bien plus intéressant et distrayant une fois qu'il avait laissé tomber son masque officiel de commodore. Il lui avait proposé une vie indépendante, ou de le suivre en mer, comme elle l'entendait. Ce n'était évidemment pas une vie de pirate, mais pas non plus la vie ennuyeuse d'une épouse soumise qu'elle avait imaginé qu'elle suivrait à ses côtés. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée sur toute la ligne ?

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas seulement une question de juger quel homme lui offrirait la meilleure vie possible. Elle avait toujours aimé Will, et c'était encore le cas maintenant. Elle appréciait Norrington, à sa façon, mais il ne la troublait pas comme Will. Non, cela aussi, c'était faux. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, mais ses sentiments pour le commodore avaient également évolué durant ce court voyage. Elle éprouvait bien plus que du respect pour lui.

« Elizabeth, retentit la voix de Will au-dessus d'elle, tu as trouvé la longue-vue ? Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que le _Black Pearl_ envoie des pavillons sans que je distingue exactement de quoi il s'agit ! »

Avec un juron, elle émergea sur le pont, lunette en main, et s'aperçut que Norrington avait rejoint Will. Sans les potions de Tia, il paraissait beaucoup moins robuste mais il était définitivement hors de danger.

« Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte, grogna Will après avoir collé son œil à la longue-vue. C'est bien joli de parler par code, mais si Jack ne pense pas à nous le communiquer d'abord, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose !

– Permettez », intervint Norrington en tendant la main vers la lunette que Will lui remit, dubitatif.

Elizabeth dût aider Norrington à tenir la longue-vue bien droite tandis qu'il la braquait sur le navire pirate.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'agit d'un vieux code abandonné depuis longtemps par la Navy. Gibbs devait s'en souvenir. Mr Turner, faîtes l'aperçu, s'il vous plait. Visiblement, ils ont retrouvé l'_Hirondelle _! »

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que l'_Aurore_ arrive à la hauteur du _Black Pearl_, et encore davantage pour distinguer l'épave échouée sur un minuscule îlot désertique, qui devait être totalement submergé à marée haute.

« Comme d'habitude, on pouvait se fier à Tia ! fit Jack avec satisfaction depuis la dunette de son navire. Les canots à la mer, qu'on puisse examiner ce petit bijou de plus près ! »

Norrington resta sur l'_Aurore_ à les observer tandis que Will et Elizabeth allaient rejoindre l'équipage du _Pearl_ dans leur exploration.

« Il doit craindre que les hommes de Jack ne lui fauchent son sloop encore une fois s'il ne monte pas la garde, fit Will en riant tandis qu'il ramait avec vigueur vers l'_Hirondelle_.

Ce n'était qu'une remarque innocente, mais elle piqua Elizabeth au vif.

« Il ne veut pas nous encombrer, voilà tout. Il ne peut pas ramer, et il ne va pas non plus barboter dans cette épave à moitié immergée avec un seul bras.

– Je ne faisais que plaisanter, s'excusa Will. Il a raison de rester en arrière. Mais ça doit être horrible pour lui, le pauvre. Il va devoir tout réapprendre, y compris à manier l'épée. Il ne peut plus te protéger, maintenant, ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

– Tu penses que je veux me marier pour être protégée ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je…

– Quand les tourtereaux auront fini de se prendre le bec, fit la voix de Jack à quelques centimètres, peut-être pourrons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Confus, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient rejoint la barque des pirates. Pénétrer dans l'épave n'eut rien d'une partie de plaisir, mais ils finirent par se frayer un chemin, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, jusqu'à la cabine en ruine du capitaine.

« C'est là qu'on a le plus de chance de trouver l'Outre, affirma Jack, et je ne serais pas fâché d'en finir vite, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

– À quoi ressemble-t-elle, exactement ? Ce n'est sans doute pas la seule outre à bord de ce navire, et si l'on en croit la mythologie, ce ne serait pas très judicieux de l'ouvrir histoire de voir si elle renferme du rhum ou tous les vents de la création n'attendant qu'à se déchaîner, remarqua Will.

– Tout juste, mon garçon. Pour commencer, l'Outre est une boîte.

– Ce n'est pas une outre ? Homère parlait bien d'une outre, non ? D'où le nom.

– Homère n'a raconté qu'une version de la légende, tu penses bien que ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité ! Une boite de cette taille environ – Jack en mima les dimensions avec les mains – en bois d'olivier, avec de jolis motifs. »

Ils examinèrent soigneusement la grande cabine, jusqu'à ce que Will, qui venait de forcer la serrure d'une malle, en retire un objet correspondant à la description de Jack avec un cri de triomphe.

« Ça ne peut être que ça ! dit-il avec satisfaction. Tu n'as plus qu'à la ramener à ce capitaine Teague, Jack ! Si Ebenezer Swann découvre jamais cette épave, il sera de toute façon arrivé trop tard ! »

Des hurlements aigus déchirèrent la nuit qui était tombée entretemps et les membres de l'expédition, alarmés, se pressèrent sur le pont. Un essaim de volatiles se détachait dans le clair de lune et fondait sur les trois navires au-dessous d'eux avec des cris perçants.

Elizabeth pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait encore de sirènes avant de réaliser que les hommes autour d'elle n'étaient absolument pas sous leur charme, mais tout aussi effrayés qu'elle. Ce qui constituait un progrès, mais n'était pas suffisamment rassurant.

« Des harpies ! souffla Jack. La partie était trop facile sans quelques monstres pour mettre du piment, comme d'habitude. »

Pui,s se reprenant, il lança des ordres à ses hommes, qui se regroupèrent autour de Will et de la boite, leurs pistolets pointés vers les créatures.

« C'est l'Outre qu'elles veulent ! les prévint Jack, ne la perds pas, Will ! »

Sous un déluge de coups de feu, les harpies se précipitèrent vers eux. Le gros du vol était concentré sur l'_Hirondelle_, mais Elizabeth en vit se diriger vers le _Black Pearl_ et non sans inquiétude, vers l'_Aurore_.

Plusieurs monstres, abattus en plein vol, se fracassèrent sur le pont mais le pirate à la gauche d'Elizabeth fut soulevé et emporté par une harpie, ses hurlements de terreur s'effaçant dans la nuit.

La jeune femme ne sut combien de temps le combat dura, mais elle eut l'impression de passer la nuit à repousser les harpies, aux pistolets d'abord, au sabre ensuite, récoltant de profondes griffures sur les avant-bras là où une créature avait refermé ses serres avant que Jack ne parvienne à la repousser.

Enfin, ils en vinrent à bout, et épuisés, contemplèrent le carnage.

« Regagnons nos navires, lâcha Jack, essoufflé. Will, passe-moi la boîte. Le _Black Pearl_ est mieux armé en cas d'attaque. »

Non sans un regard méfiant, Will se plia à sa requête et remit l'Outre au pirate. Elizabeth, de son côté, n'accordait que peu d'importance à l'artefact mythologique. Les yeux braqués sur l'_Aurore_, elle essayait en vain de distinguer si Norrington était toujours à son bord, sain et sauf. Elle avait l'impression que Will ne ramerait jamais assez vite pour l'y ramener, et elle n'attendit pas de pouvoir grimper à l'échelle de coupée pour appeler son mari à pleine voix.

« Elizabeth ! Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien ! »

La tête échevelée de Norrington apparut par-dessus le bastingage.

« J'ai crains le pire, il y avait tellement de ces maudits oiseaux sur l'_Hirondelle _! » lança-t-il en tendant la main vers Elizabeth pour l'aider à monter.

Déséquilibré par l'absence de son autre bras pour faire balancier, il manqua de s'écrouler sur le pont, où deux cadavres de harpies reposaient déjà.

« Vous les avez vaincues tout seul ? fit Elizabeth avec admiration.

– Il n'y avait que celles-là, les autres ont dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à bord. Mais vous êtes blessée.

– Ce n'est rien, je peux m'en occuper. J'ai été tellement inquiète de vous savoir ici sans renforts avec ces horreurs qui attaquaient. »

Malgré l'air modeste qu'il avait pris quand Elizabeth avait vu ses victimes sur le pont, Norrington ne pouvait dissimuler qu'il était très flatté de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Will les rappela à la réalité bien vite :

« Si vous pouviez m'aider à passer ces choses à la baille quand vous aurez un peu de temps libre… » remarqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Continuant d'échanger des sourires, Elizabeth et Norrington s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

…

À suivre.


	12. Préparatifs de bataille

**Disclaimer et rating : **cf. prologue

**Sammy : **merci ! En effet, on se dirige gentiment vers la fin de l'histoire à présent.

**Chapitre 11**

**Préparatifs de bataille**

« La blessure est parfaitement cicatrisée », affirma Elizabeth en retirant le bandage du bras de Norrington.

Elle détourna avec tristesse les yeux du moignon et ajouta :

« Si seulement nous étions arrivés quelques jours plus tôt chez Tia…

– N'en parlons plus, marmonna Norrington en remettant sa chemise. Et vous-même ? Ces griffures avaient une vilaine allure hier soir. Ils ne manqueraient plus que ces harpies aient des serres empoisonnées ou autres joyeusetés de ce type. Cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va parfaitement bien de ce côté-là. Je vous laisse, c'est bientôt la fin du quart de Will. »

Lorsque Will pénétra dans la cabine à la recherche d'un peu de repos, il découvrit Norrington s'exerçant à écrire de la main gauche, avec plus d'application que de succès. Le commodore froissa la page sur laquelle il venait de faire un pâté avant de lever les yeux vers Will.

« Le _Black Pearl_ est toujours en vue ? demanda-t-il poliment.

– En effet, nous voguons de conserve depuis hier soir, répondit Will d'un ton tout aussi neutre. Nous ne suivrons des routes différentes qu'une fois en vue de Port Royal. Il convoiera l'Outre jusqu'à la baie des Naufragés tandis que nous nous occuperons d'Ebenezer Swann. »

Norrington hocha la tête tout en choisissant une nouvelle feuille de papier et plongea de nouveau sa plume dans l'encrier, l'air concentré.

« Pensez vous que l'on puisse faire confiance à Sparrow ? Il a une arme puissante entre les mains, et il n'est pas la personne la plus fiable qu'on puisse trouver.

– Je commence à bien le connaître, dit sèchement Will, et la domination des mers ne l'intéresse pas. Courir à l'aventure et nourrir sa propre légende sont ses principales motivations, croyez-moi. De plus, ce que le Gardien du Code ordonne, Jack l'exécute. Ce doit être la seule autorité à laquelle il est soumis, aussi prodigieux que cela puisse paraître. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce fameux Gardien, mais il a l'air d'avoir un ascendant sur Jack assez impressionnant. L'Outre est bien plus en sécurité entre ses mains qu'entre celles de certains membres de la bonne société de notre colonie que je ne nommerai pas.

– Si vous le dîtes, admit Norrington qui conservait malgré tout une expression dubitative. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit nous serons bientôt à Port Royal, où votre retour fera grand bruit. Je m'attends à une contre-attaque du, hum, gouverneur par intérim. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il vous accuse d'avoir tué le père d'Elizabeth. Mais vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien et je connais de très bons avocats.

– Merci. Je suis très reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit dans la cabine, que Will trouva enfin le courage de briser :

« Je pense cependant que vous n'aurez pas à faire annuler votre mariage malgré mon retour, comme vous l'aviez prévu.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Norrington, surpris, levant les yeux de son écriture laborieuse.

– De toute évidence, les sentiments d'Elizabeth ont évolué à notre égard. »

Norrington éclata d'un rire incrédule :

« Vous plaisantez ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à moi maintenant ? Un époux qu'on lui a imposé, infirme de surcroit et…

– Voile en vue ! »

Le cri venait de tomber de la hune du _Black Pearl_, mais le maigre équipage de l'_Aurore_ l'entendit tout aussi bien. Will et Norrington se pressèrent sur le pont, leur conversation vite oubliée, remplacée par l'inquiétude. Elizabeth essayait déjà vainement de distinguer quelque chose à l'horizon.

« Vraisemblablement un vaisseau de la Navy ! lança Jack depuis son navire. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Sans vous offenser, commodore ! »

Elizabeth tendit à Norrington sa longue-vue.

« L'_Intrépide_ ! annonça-t-il. J'en avais laissé le commandement à Gillette. Envoyez-lui les signaux suivants… »

Elizabeth s'exécuta, et bientôt, le vaisseau de guerre transmit sa réponse.

« Il nous invite à monter à bord. Visiblement, la situation est délicate à Port Royal, déchiffra Norrington. Sparrow, vous devriez venir aussi.

– Pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? À d'autres ! Et c'est _capitaine_ Sparrow, bon sang !

– _Capitaine_ Sparrow, vous avez ma parole que nous ne tenterons rien contre vous tant que le sort d'Ebenezer Swann ne sera pas scellé. Il faudra malheureusement vous en contenter pour le moment. »

Après quelques réflexions acides de part et d'autre, Jack finit par rejoindre Norrington, Elizabeth et Will dans leur canot, et bientôt ils grimpèrent à bord de l'_Intrépide_ dont l'équipage attendait sagement en rangs pour saluer l'arrivée du commodore.

« Grand Dieu ! s'écria le lieutenant Gillette en avisant la manche vide de ce dernier quand il apparut à la coupée. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras ?

– Il est tombé un beau matin, répliqua Norrington d'un ton acide. Si nous pouvions nous rendre dans ma cabine sans perdre de temps en discussions stériles, ce serait une excellente chose. »

Gillette ordonna aux hommes de se remettre au travail et accompagna le petit groupe dans les quartiers du commodore qu'il avait occupé durant ce court voyage. Le reste de l'équipage retourna à ses occupations en discutant avec avidité des derniers événements : le retour de Will Turner d'entre les morts, le commodore amputé, la présence de Jack Sparrow, et la fille du gouverneur toujours décidé à faire scandale à en juger par ses vêtements d'homme… Il s'en était décidément passé de belles !

« Je craignais de ne jamais vous retrouver, expliqua Gillette tandis que le garçon de cabine leur servait des rafraîchissements tout en essayant de glaner des propos dignes d'être rapportés à ses camarades. On dirait qu'Ebenezer Swann est devenu fou. Il fait vraiment une fixation sur cette épave, l'_Hirondelle_, et quand je lui ai fait remarquer que la Navy avait des devoirs plus importants, comme protéger la colonie des pirates, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Il a ordonné aux capitaines des autres navires de ne répondre qu'à lui seul, et de lui obéir scrupuleusement. Joyce et Faring sont de son côté, et je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que des pots-de-vin leur ont été versés. Ce serait bien leur genre. J'ai décidé d'envoyer l'_Intrépide_ à votre recherche, vous seul pouviez mettre fin à cette folie, et enfin, vous voilà.

– Vous avez bien fait lieutenant, approuva Norrington, même si cela n'était pas fondamentalement nécessaire, puisque nous revenions justement à Port Royal. Ce que vous m'apprenez sur les capitaines Joyce et Faring est en revanche fort utile… J'aurais deux mots à leur dire à mon retour.

– Il ne sera pas forcément nécessaire d'attendre autant, avoua le lieutenant Gillette, mal à l'aise. Il semblerait que nous avons été suivis. La vigie a aperçu des voiles à l'horizon, ce matin, trois navires, et l'un d'entre eux paraissait être le _Triomphant_, la frégate de Joyce. Nous n'avons pas encore identifié les autres.

– Bien joué, grommela Jack en roulant des yeux. Le bon lieutenant nous a rameuté toute la flotte. »

Gillette lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour m'opposer au gouverneur, mais le commodore le peut lui. »

Norrington approuva de la tête.

« Il faut nous préparer à un affrontement, affirma-t-il. Si Joyce est là, on peut supposer que le deux-ponts de Faring également, et je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que le troisième navire n'est autre que l'_Ariel_ avec ce cher Melvin à bord. Capitaine Sparrow, pouvons-nous compter sur votre appui ? »

Jack se tripota la barbe, peu convaincu.

« N'allez pas croire que je rechigne à une bataille navale, mais je n'aimerais pas m'approcher de trop près des hommes d'Ebenezer Swann. Pas pour ma propre sécurité, notez bien, je me ris du danger ! Mais avec… ce que vous savez à bord, il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici.

– De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Gillette, perdu. Il essaie encore de nous embobiner, non ?

– Le _Black Pearl_ fera nettement plus le poids dans une bataille rangée que l'_Aurore_, fit remarquer Norrington sans accorder attention à son lieutenant. Vous ferez passer la cargaison sur mon sloop et quelques hommes de confiance, si vous en avez. Ils pourront livrer le colis à l'endroit prévu. Mr Turner et Elizabeth partiront avec eux et veilleront au voyage de retour. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce sloop.

– C'est un plan qui se défend, accepta Jack malgré lui.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester en arrière ! » protesta Elizabeth.

Norrington se tourna vers elle et soupira :

« Vous savez bien qu'il le faut. Et ne croyez pas que je fais ça dans le seul but de vous mettre à l'abri car ce ne sera malheureusement pas le cas. Quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille, personne ne sera en sécurité tant que ce que vous savez n'aura pas regagné sa place.

– Ce que vous savez, ce que vous savez, grommela Gillette. Vous feriez mieux de dire « ce que tout le monde sait sauf moi ». Personne ne me dit jamais rien. »

Norrington se pencha vers sa femme et lui posa le bras sur l'épaule.

« S'il vous plait, Elizabeth. Vous n'allez pas rester en arrière, vous allez avoir votre propre aventure, avec Mr Turner. Quand vous reviendrez de l'île des Naufragés, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je vous le promets. »

Elizabeth sonda un instant le regard de Norrington, puis baissa les yeux.

« Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle finalement. Vous avez raison, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Mais promettez-moi de faire attention à vous. »

Ils ressortir sur le pont pour organiser l'assaut à venir. Les voiles ennemies étaient visibles au loin, à présent, sans avoir besoin de grimper dans la hune.

« Sparrow va être notre allié ? interrogea Gillette. Il ne va pas jouer un sale tour ?

– Moi aussi, je vous aime, lança Jack qui avait parfaitement entendu la question destinée aux seules oreilles de Norrington.

– En effet, expliqua le commodore. Nous devrons faire front commun aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons toujours reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes quand Ebenezer Swann et ses complices seront vaincus.

– J'adore vous avoir pour ennemi, approuva Jack. On sait toujours sur quel pied danser, avec vous. J'ai hâte de reprendre notre jeu du chat et de la souris.

– Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, répondit sèchement Norrington. Maintenant, sans vouloir vous commander, si vous pouviez quitter mon bord et vous arranger avec Elizabeth pour le transport de cette maudite boîte, vous auriez droit à ma reconnaissance éternelle. »

Jack obtempéra avec un sourire narquois, et Will lui emboita le pas, mais Elizabeth ne pouvait se résoudre à partir tout de suite. Une lourde tâche l'attendait. Rejoindre l'île des Naufragés tandis que l'_Intrépide_ et le _Black Pearl_ retiendraient la petite flotte de Swann ne serait pas une mince affaire. Au moins aurait-elle Will à ses côtés, mais peut-être ne reverrait-elle jamais Norrington.

« Promettez-moi de faire attention, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui répéter avant de partir. Pas d'imprudences, d'accord ?

– Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable, je ne commets jamais d'imprudence, assura Norrington pompeusement, avant qu'un sourire ne contrebalance son ton sentencieux. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant à votre sujet.

– En ce qui me concerne, je ne prends pas un air de crapaud mort d'amour quand une sirène vient me crier dans les oreilles, avant de foncer vers des récifs, commodore ! répondit-elle en riant.

– Je n'avais pas l'air d'un crapaud mort d'amour !

– Non, bien sûr. Bon, on dirait que Jack s'impatiente. »

Prise d'une impulsion, elle prit son mari dans ses bras avant de se reculer, confuse. L'équipage de l'_Intrépide_ n'en perdait pas une miette, même si les matelots vaquaient en apparence à leurs activités.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'échelle de coupée, elle entendit distinctement Gillette demander à Norrington s'il était vrai qu'ils avaient vu une sirène.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir vraiment le vieux Norrington à la bonne, hein, Lizzie, fit Jack avec un sourire entendu alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans le canot.

– Qu'est-ce que cela a d'extraordinaire ? Il n'est que mon mari, après tout. »

Mais le sourire de Jack ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

…

À suivre


	13. Affrontements

**Disclaimer et rating :** cf. prologue

**Sammy : **merci pour ta review ! Voici déjà la fin !

**Mlindel : **merci pour ton commentaire. Toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 12**

**Affrontements**

Depuis le pont de l'_Aurore_, Elizabeth vit le _Black Pearl_ et l'_Intrépide_ tenter de garder à distance les navires ennemis en approche.

Les canons tonnaient à intervalles réguliers et chaque coup au but s'accompagnait d'un déluge d'éclats bois, encore plus dangereux pour les combattants que les boulets. Bientôt, la fumée dissimula presqu'entièrement la masse des vaisseaux, mais les bruits de la bataille parvenaient toujours aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. À trois contre deux, la situation risquait de vite dégénérer, si ce n'était déjà le cas.

« Faîtes demi-tour ! ordonna-t-elle soudain aux hommes que lui avait cédés Jack pour le voyage. Nous devons leur prêter main forte ! »

Will lui lança un regard surpris et vint la rejoindre :

« C'est de la folie, Elizabeth ! Nous avons une mission, tu le sais ! chuchota-t-il.

– Je sais aussi que même si les navires de mon oncle sont retardés, ils ont encore toutes leurs chances de nous rattraper. Ils déduiront forcément notre cap : ils ont volé l'Outre dans la Forteresse des Naufragés, ils se douteront que nous comptons la ramener à Teague et connaissent le chemin ! Non, Will, cette bataille doit être gagnée, pas être une simple diversion, et notre aide, aussi maigres que soient nos moyens, est nécessaire. »

Elle se tourna vers les pirates qui essayaient de percevoir leurs paroles.

« Eh bien ? Mettez les canons en batterie et allons soutenir les autres ! Dois-je vous rappeler que le capitaine Sparrow vous a placé sous mes ordres ? »

Ils grommelèrent et trainèrent des pieds, mais au soulagement de la jeune femme, obtempérèrent néanmoins.

…

Norrington, de nouveau rasé de frais et en uniforme, se tenait sur la dunette de l'_Intrépide_, voyant l'_Ariel_ et le HMS _Theia_, le deux-ponts commandé par Faring, se rapprocher dangereusement. L'abordage des deux côtés n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, mais son équipage bien entraîné ne laissait paraître aucune panique. Il soupesa son épée de cérémonie, inquiet. Il savait se battre de la main gauche aussi bien que de la droite, mais avec un bras en moins, tout son équilibre serait à revoir.

« Je ne vous lâcherai pas d'une semelle, promit Gillette qui lisait visiblement dans ses pensées.

– Merci, Mr Gillette, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si je tombe, vous prendrez le commandement, alors ne faîtes pas de folies pour moi. »

Tout ne fut bientôt que confusion lorsque l'équipage du _Théia_ déferla sur le pont de l'_Intrépide_. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, se dit Norrington. Quelques jours seulement auparavant, tous ces hommes étaient alliés. Si Faring n'avait pas été acheté par Ebenezer Swann, ils n'en seraient pas là, à s'entretuer.

Le moment était cependant malvenu pour philosopher, et le commodore repoussait ses assaillants avec la plus grande difficulté. Pressé de toutes parts, il fut rapidement refoulé vers sa cabine, devant laquelle il parvint à mettre hors de combat l'agresseur qui l'avait suivi jusque-là. Malgré le tumulte de la bataille, il entendit du bruit derrière la porte.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Tous ses hommes étaient à leur poste, même son secrétaire et son garçon de cabine. Quelqu'un essayait-il de fuir le combat en se cachant dans ses quartiers ?

Ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de découvrir Miss Melvin en train de jeter au sol un tiroir de sa commode.

« Que diable faîtes-vous ici ?

– Oh, bonjour, commodore. J'ai profité de l'abordage pour me glisser jusqu'ici, afin de voir si l'Outre d'Éole ne s'y trouvait pas. Vous me feriez gagner du temps en me révélant où vous l'avez rangée.

– N'y comptez pas trop. Levez les mains. »

Norrington pointait son épée vers Miss Melvin, la tenant en respect. Il n'avait qu'une envie, passer la lame en travers du corps de la mégère qui avait tant fait souffrir Elizabeth, mais doutait en même temps de sa capacité à le faire. Miss Melvin devait être jugée, comme Swann et ses autres complices.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête, et eut un sourire narquois.

« Vous n'oserez jamais vous en prendre à moi. »

Vive comme l'éclair, elle sortit une dague de sa manche et fondit sur le commodore qui eut à peine le temps de détourner le coup, la frappant au poignet du plat de son épée. Avec un cri de douleur, elle lâcha son arme, mais emportée par son élan, percuta Norrington et l'envoya au sol.

Celui-ci essaya de la repousser mais d'une main elle immobilisa son bras sur le plancher, et referma son autre main sur sa gorge. Elizabeth lui avait parlé de la poigne de fer de Miss Melvin, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. À présent, cloué à terre et suffoquant, il devait bien avouer que sa femme n'avait pas exagéré.

Soudain, la pression sur sa gorge disparut, et quand sa vision ne fut plus obscurcie, il découvrit le corps de Miss Melvin affalé à côté de lui, Elizabeth, un sabre ensanglanté à la main, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'arrive juste à temps, on dirait, dit calmement Elizabeth en aidant son mari à se relever.

– Quand je pense que j'ai raconté à votre oncle que le but de ce voyage était de vous inculquer la discipline, répondit Norrington d'une voix enrouée. Elizabeth, vous étiez censée fuir…

– Et vous laissez vous amuser avec cette chère Miss Melvin ? Je vous tiens à l'œil, mon ami. »

Ils émergèrent sur le pont où la bataille faisait toujours rage, mais le cours de cette dernière commençait à s'inverser. Les tirs de canon étaient interrompus et une fois la fumée dissipée, il fut clair que le _Black Pearl_ était presque venu à bout du _Triomphant_.

Sur le pont de l'_Intrépide_, Will et le capitaine Melvin croisaient le fer, indifférents aux autres affrontements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux.

« Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, je crois, siffla Will à l'adresse de son adversaire, désignant du menton la superbe épée ouvragée dont s'était emparée Melvin lors de sa précédente tentative d'assassinat.

– Je ne compte pas vous la rendre, mais si vous tenez tant à la récupérer, tentez toujours votre chance. De mon côté, j'ai un travail à finir. »

Melvin se fendit, mais Will n'eut aucun mal à s'esquiver et détourner la lame de son but. Après quelques minutes d'un combat furieux, l'apprenti-forgeron vit une faille dans la défense de son adversaire, faille qu'il n'eut aucune peine à exploiter. Le capitaine Melvin s'écroula sur le pont, le sabre de Will encore coincé entre ses côtes.

Bientôt, les trois navires ennemis abaissèrent leur pavillon, vaincus.

« Où se trouve Ebenezer Swann ? » lança Norrington à l'adresse du capitaine Faring en abordant le _Theia_.

L'officier déconfit, qui venait lui remettre son épée, désigna une masse de corps empilés au pied du mât de misaine.

« Il a été fauché par un boulet au cours du combat, monsieur. Il n'en reste plus grand-chose. »

Les officiers qui avaient suivi les ordres de Swann contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes furent mis aux fers dans l'attente de leur cour martiale, tandis que Norrington et Gillette réorganisaient les équipages pour le retour à Port Royal.

Pendant ce temps, Will et Elizabeth étaient revenus sur l'_Aurore_, où Jack les rejoignit bientôt.

« Je viens récupérer ma babiole ! Mais tout de même, Elizabeth, la risquer dans cette bataille quand on vous avait sommé de la livrer au Gardien de l'Ordre n'était pas spécialement raisonnable. Ça m'a beaucoup plu. »

Elizabeth sourit en lui remettant l'Outre d'Éole entre les mains.

« De votre côté, ne faites pas de folie avec.

– Il y a peu de chance. Maintenant, ma chère Lizzie, mon bon William, je vais devoir prendre congé. Je ne crois pas que notre brave ami le commodore apprécierait de me voir dans ces eaux plus que nécessaire. Ne tentons pas le diable. »

Après un dernier salut outrancier, il regagna le _Black Pearl_ qui s'éloigna tranquillement vers l'horizon.

« Eh bien, justice a été faite, dirait-on, soupira Elizabeth en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du _Theia_ où son scélérat d'oncle avait rencontré sa fin. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé avec Melvin, Will.

– Merci. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais occupée de sa charmante sœur ? »

Ils discutèrent plus amplement de la bataille, jusqu'à ce que Will adopte un air grave :

« Elizabeth, nous allons bientôt revenir à Port Royal, et Norrington sera enfin en mesure de faire annuler votre mariage, mais ne te crois pas obligée de le faire pour moi si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Comment aurait-elle pu s'attendre à reporter sur Norrington l'amour qu'elle avait jusque-là accordé à Will ? Mais c'était ce qui était arrivé, et de toute évidence, personne n'était dupe. C'était injuste pour Will, mais quoiqu'elle décide, elle ferait souffrir quelqu'un.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs, Will. Je croyais sincèrement, à ce moment-là, que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, avant de balbutier des phrases maladroites s'assurant mutuellement d'une amitié éternelle. Après quoi, Will prit temporairement le commandement de l'_Aurore_, quelques membres de l'équipage de l'_Intrépide_ étant venus remplacer ceux du _Black Pearl._

Elizabeth alla rejoindre Norrington dans la grande cabine de l'_Intrépide_, où il s'entretenait avec le secrétaire du bord des événements à Port Royal en son absence. Malgré sa manche vide, il avait presque retrouvé son allure habituelle, absolument parfaite au point d'en paraître un peu ridicule, mais cela n'agaçait plus Elizabeth. Au contraire, elle commençait à trouver cela plutôt attendrissant.

« Ah, Elizabeth, fit le commodore en se dirigeant vers elle une fois que le secrétaire se fut éclipsé. Vous voulez sans doute vous entretenir de notre, hum, arrangement ?

– En effet, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Soyez assurée que je compte toujours tenir mes engagements.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez plus de moi pour épouse. »

Norrington la regarda, interloqué.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Naturellement, je vous veux toujours pour épouse, mais ce n'est pas la question, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais parfaitement que c'est le jeune Turner que vous aimez, et je ne me mettrai pas entre vous, j'en ai déjà donné la preuve.

– James, la situation a légèrement changé. Je n'aime personne d'autre que vous. Je viens de m'entretenir avec Will et il comprend parfaitement.

– Si vous pensez devoir rester à mes côtés parce que vous vous sentez coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé, je vous assure que…

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité, James. »

Le commodore continuait d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, peinant à en croire ses oreilles. Elizabeth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui retira la perruque poudrée qu'elle avait toujours jugée affreuse avant de la laisser tomber sur le bureau non loin.

« Maintenant j'espère que vous avez donné à Gillette tous les ordres nécessaires pour ramener votre escadre à Port Royal sans assistance de votre part, car je vous préviens : nous avons beaucoup de retard à rattraper, tous les deux. »

FIN


End file.
